Destiny Awaits
by UltimateFan-girl15
Summary: Katherine had a normal life, until she is thrown into the mix of one of her most Favourite TV shows. What happens when she is someone who she doesn't think she is? How will her Destiny play in the War? REWRITE POSTED
1. Chapter 1-Beginnings

**My first story hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Transformers only my OC's**

**Updated 22/08/16**

**So I added some things to set the stage a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Beginnings

**Authoress POV**

"Where is it? Where is it?" Kat frantically muttered to herself, her long golden brown hair falling out of her messy bun in pieces. Her amber eyes darted across the room while she looked for her favourite transformer shirt. Out in the hallway her two best friends Jay and Sarah were waiting for her. Jay was a tall young man with sea green eyes and black hair. Sarah on the other hand has long blond hair, which was in a messy braid, and light blue eyes. "There it is!" Kat said. Bring out a crunched up dark black shirt with an autobot insignia on it. Her real name was Katherine yet she despised it so many called her Kat.

**Kat's POV**

"Come on Kat it's time to go!" Sarah shouted. Banging on the door with her fist

"Yeah come on Kitty Kat it's time to get on the road!" Jay called. Jay is one of those good looking boys who have a huge heart. He calls me kitty Kat as a joke. I hate it most of the time. "Don't call me that Jay! I'm coming give me a second"

"Seriously we are going to miss the movie!" Kate yelled at me

"We won't" I answered back. We were all going to watch the release of the 4th transformers movie, we all loved the transformers. Fans since the first time we watched it. We met each other through a fan site. After the movie we were going to watch the whole of the TV show called Transformers prime. We are so stoked.

I came out my room ready to go to the movie when I see Jay and Sarah waiting in the hall. Well they didn't look happy. "You took forever! Why?" Sarah asked.

"I couldn't choose what autobot shirt to wear….and I messed up my hair"

"You are sooo lucky I drive" Jay moaned.

"Shotgun!" I yelled before we even made it out the door.

"Aww come on! Wanted shotgun"

"Shut up you two!" Jay said. "Or no one get shotgun!"

"Ha! You sound just like my dad" I called back. My dad was really protective of me. Even for getting a car, he was worried I would crash a get hurt. He has always been like this since my mom died. She had died of cancer when I was 10, but I know I must put up with him, he's the only family I have left.

"I am so excited" Sarah added to the conversation as we parked the car.

"Me too, I can't wait to see Grimlock in action!" I said pumping a fist in the air.

"Three tickets to see transformers 4 please". Jay asked the person at the desk.

"Ahhh transformer fans are we?" she asked seeing my shirt.

"Hell yeah" we all said in unison. We all get our popcorn and drinks and we made our way to screen 3.

**Sometime later**

"Woooo! Best. One. Ever!" I yelled.

"I agree but there were some bits I didn't like" Jay said back.

"I loved the character development in Optimus and Hade kicked robot ass with that gun! I mean finally the humans actually do something!" I explained

"Yeah I see that but they totally killed off Ratchet!" Sarah exclaimed throwing her hands in her face. She was like this in with the other movies, especially when they killed Jazz in the first one.

"I feel sorry for Optimus in this one, the autobots and deceptions are getting hunted. I have to say though, lockdown is badass" Jay added. We all made our way to the car but I suddenly had a really bad feeling.

"What's the matter Kitty Kat? You okay?" Jay asked me.

"Yeah I'm good. It's nothing."

"Okay, let me know if you're going to be sick because that is not happening in my car." I laughed at the remark.

**At the house**

"I've got the drinks" I said

"I've got the popcorn" Jay added

"And I've got the comfy seat" Sarah laughed and ran towards the best seat in the room. The comfy one. By its name you can tell it is the best one ever! "Oh come on! You had it last time…and you won't have it now! Come here!" I yelled while pulling her off. "ha-ha! Got ya!" I said when I sat down.

"Come on let's get watching" Jay said. We all started by watching all season one. "Whoa! That ending though!" Jay said

"Haha! Robot chicken is in trouble!" Sarah commented. That was her nickname for Starscream

"Poor team Prime" I said.

**Next day**

"Guys come on I want to get to school" Jay called us. We all, somehow, lived in the same apartment block. Just not on the same floor. I lived with my dad as they lived with their own parents. We call each other our siblings because we are just so close, but I think Jay likes Sarah.

Jay was the oldest with being eighteen, me and Sarah are lowly seventeen year olds compared to him.

"Coming!" me and Sarah yelled, she had slept over the night before to use my paints for her project.

We all set off for the car, what we didn't know is that our lives would change on this day. Jay was concentrating on the road until he started rocking out to his favourite song.

"Really? I prefer Black Veil Brides" Sarah commented. She was like our world Miko. Just she does homework, doesn't even get detentions and doesn't follow around robots. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard an ear-piercing scream and a loud horn. A bright light filled the space of our car. A car was coming straight at us! I jumped forward to protect the others. Then everything went black.

"Whoa head rush" I said. Getting up I looked around. "Where the frag am I?!" I was really getting panicked now. "Ok let's look at the surrounding, desert, rocks, sand…I'm in a desert?! Who the frag did I get here? Why am I talking to myself? Hang on is that?" I said looking at a car driving up. It looked a lot like…"Cliffjumper! Omg I'm in the transformers prime universe! But wait I might not be it just looks like him," Suddenly he transformed. " Eeeeek!" I squealed. Then I thought.

'_If that's Cliff and I'm here…that means he is on his way to die! No that's not gunna happen.'_ I know I have completely lost the fact that I'm in a different universe but I let my inner fangirl take over. "How am I supposed to help…I'm crazy, but I have to get his attention?" I had an idea. I raced over towards the edge of the cliff and I yelled.

"Holy crap! What are those things!" I knew it was stupid but I had to turn him around. Luckily he did. He transformed looking up right at me. His eyes stared right at me, his optics dimmed as he must have called someone.

I turned and ran, hoping he would get the message that I'm scared and leave.

"Please work, please work" I begged. I looked over my shoulder only to see nothing.

"Yes!" I yelled as I continued running. I just didn't see the branch as I tripped over it doing a flip and landing head first on the ground. "Scrap" I moaned as everything went black.

**Dreamworld**

"Wake up. Wake up little one." A booming voice called. A figure stepped forward. His frame was huge! I couldn't even see his face.

"Uh…Remind me not to go running into a forest and not look ahead." I looked around "Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you are to carry on your path" It said

"Okay…Who are you?" I asked. Fiddling with my hair

"I am Primus." Primus said. He shrank down to a size I could see. His Deep Blue eyes stared into me. Sending a shiver though my body.

"Nice to meet you, I can't believe this!" I Squealed I mean I was in the transformers prime universe and I'm talking to Primus himself!

"Hang on, I know of what is going to happen like in the future here" I thought about Cliffjumper

"Yes you have already changed that for the better. I must remind you little one, you are not from here and you are not human either." I stared at him. I gulped

"What do you mean I'm not human?" I asked

"You are a child of the primus as to call it. I must warn you, be careful of what you do or say." His hands, or whatever, came down to show a necklace. "Wear this and it shall help you." I took it, I'm still trying to get this around my head. I'm not human, I'm in a different dimension of which it is my favourite TV show!

"Okay, see you Primus." I waved as I felt as if my legs gave way as everything went dark again.

**End Dreamworld**

**Primus POV**

I watched as the young girl left and I knew I should have told her the prophecy which relates to her fate.

"Be careful young one, I shall be with you…Even when you need me most." I muttered.

"Did you tell her?" A voice inquired. Alpha Trion stepped out "She has a strong sprit and a good Spark that one."

"No Alpha Trion I didn't, she needs to learn how to lead before we can. She needs to learn how to be a Prime."

* * *

**ohhh what are they up to?**

**What do you think? let me know :)**

**please review i will really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2-Darkness Rising Pt 1

**Hey guys here's another one. Hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own Transformers all rights go to Hasbro, i only own my OC's**

* * *

**Kat POV**

Light flooded my eyes as I slowly lifted them, my head banged as I got up. A small bruise had formed where I had it. "Uhhh, my head hurts like so fragging much…Okay I'm back here" I said. I wiped my jeans of mud and dust as I started walking toward the town of jasper Nevada. I knew I had to 'come across' the autobots. I took out the necklace which was in my pocket. As I put it on it began to glow and hum with power.

"Okay…weird, thanks Primus" I said to thin air

"You're welcome little one" Someone said. I felt a weird presence near me.

"Scrap! Who said that?" I yelled

"It was me" Primus said

"Frag, you scared me aft head! Ok but a bit of a warning next time…Sorry"

"Very well" he said. I continued to walk, the necklace continued to hum then a dark blue gem formed. "Um…Explanation please"

"All I have to say is to use it wisely" Primus said.

"But what is it for!" I yelled. "Wait I…." I felt his presence leave. "Great" I mumbled. I heard a yell

"What was that?" I said, stop talking to yourself Kat.

"Ahhhh!" There it was again

"Of for the love of Primus" I ran in the direction of the yell just to see the canal. "Oh great" I muttered. Down where I was looking there was Arcee with Jack and Raf. A shot rang out through one of the deceptions blasters but Arcee hit its arm and it was sent flying over my way.

"Oh Scrap!" I Yelled as I jumped into the canal. "Ow Ow

Ow!" I limped as I made my way to the others. I'm going to have a sore leg tomorrow. "Dammit Kat you should have continued those gym classes ." I mumbled. I had however spent my time and money in a few other things, archery classes, gymnastics and other things.

"Hey you alright!" Jack yelled as he saw me. I nodded and made my way to him.

"What are they?" Raf asked

"Talking cars what turn into robots" Jack suggested

"Or the other way around" I added. I ignored my leg as Bumblebee came bashing in. Wow they are much better here than in TV.

'Bee took a step back only to crush Raf's racing car.

"**Oh I'm really sorry!" **'Bee said. Awesome I can understand him.

"It's no problem, really." Raf said.

Suddenly the 'con shot him in the chest sending him flying, Bumblebee was on the ground and the 'con was going to kill him.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted. The 'con turned towards us.

"Please" Raf added in a scared tone.

"Bad call" Jack said. "Come on!" He said. The 'con turned and looked at us, cannon charging.

"No Kidding…Move!" I yelled. We ran towards the tunnel. The 'con gained on us.

"Ah!" Raf yelled, the 'con reached for us.

"Watch out!" Too late, I ducked down only for it to back out. "What?" I mumbled only to see 'Bee smile at us.

"Thank you!" Raf said.

"**You're welcome!"** 'Bee said, turning back towards the fight.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Don't look back" we ran forwards.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked, he was a lot smaller here than in the show.

"I have no idea and I don't want to find out." Jack replied.

* * *

I thought over the events of the previous day, I had been transported to a different dimension, met up with jack and Raf, saw the 'bots in action and made my way to a hotel.

I took out my phone deciding to look for something. Once it was up I stared at the picture. It was of me, Jay and Sarah. We took the selfie after the movie, all laughing and smiling. I smiled but a sad tear dropped. They would have loved this. I just wonder what is happening to them.

**Flashback**

_We all gathered in a circle. Jay insisted we spit on our hands or something but we just stood around. We had been thinking of doing this for a while. We had all been friends forever and now we are all going to be a 'trine' since we met each other through a transformers site._

"_Whatever happens to any of us" Sarah started._

"_We will be right behind them" I said_

"_And we will never back out, we are friends for forever and a day" Jay finished._

**End Flashback**

We had all done that almost 5 years ago. I thought about the crash. What if was dead there? I have to see them.

"Come on Kat get it together. You gotta go to the school." I whispered. I took a deep breath and stood up. Whatever I am here for, it better be good.

**Authoress POV**

Kat sat there on a bench outside Jasper's high school. A loud bell rang as kids started pouring out the building. There after them was Jack and Raf. Kat smiled to herself, she got up and started walking to them.

**Kat POV**

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey um…about yesterday, let's just keep it between us and pretend it never happened" Jack said.

"Not a chance" I Mumbled. Honk! Honk! Thanks for the save 'bee!

We all turned to see bumblebee open his door.

"**Hey guys, I'm here for the younger boy and girl. The older ones ride is over by the car park"** 'Bee said.

"Oh not again" Jack moaned.

"Hi…okay." Raf said. "Come on" He said to me.

"Whoa guys!" Jack tried to stop us.

"You're ride is over there" I pointed. Jack turned to see Arcee.

"Great" I said. He was getting on my nerves

"Hi" I said getting in

"How you doing" Raf finished.

"Wait guys!" Jack yelled as we drove off. Here comes the fun.

Sometime after

We were driving towards the base when behind us Arcee caught up. Sat there was jack and a girl. No doubt that was Miko.

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat." I held my hand out. While a said that bumblebee put on the radio. I didn't know the station but the song was good enough.

"Okay, I'm Rafael but you can call me Raf" He shook it.

"**How are you guys back there?" **'Bee asked. Turning down the radio.

"I'm good, I mean this is awesome!" it really is I mean I'm in my favourite TV show's universe.

"Me too" Raf added. The kid as all right I think he was the most tolerable of the lot.

"**Well I'm Bumblebee"** he said.

"Wooooo!" I heard Miko shout. God just wait until we get to base.

"Why did we have to bring her?" Jack asked.

"Rules" Arcee said coldly, God she better be nice I mean I saved Cliffjumpers Aft! A mountain of some sort came into view at the edge of the road. As we neared it I heard gears opening and moving together. Gigantic doors opened and let us in.

"Whoa…" I said. This place was huge, it looked better and bigger than in the show. As we stepped out 'bee and 'cee transformed.

"I thought there were only three?" Ratchet asked.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply" Arcee said jokingly.

"No that fast" I said to we looked around Miko went straight to Bulkhead, oh joy.

"Hey who are you?" she asked Bulkhead

"I'm Bulkhead" He said cautiously

"Are you a car? Are you a truck? I bet you're a monster truck!" How fast can you go? "What…." Wow this girl talked fast, Blurr would be proud.

"Hold on girl, let him breathe!" I interrupted. Pulling her away.

"So is you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked

"Pfff! Phu-lease!" Ratchet moaned.

"I thought it was a good question Raf" I whispered, patting him on the shoulder.

The ground started to rumble and shake; I turned to see the biggest Mech ever! Maybe not as big as Primus but he was huge. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots" Optimus Prime Explained.

"Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the decepticons"

"Those jokers who tried to bump us off last night"

"Okay…Why are they here?"

"A fair question Jack" He said kneeling down. "in part, there are here because our planet is uninhabitable ravaged by centuries of civil war"

"Why were you fighting a war?" I decided to ask, stealing Raf's line. He looked at me.

"Foremost, to gain control over our world supply of Energon, the life-force and fuel of all Autobots and decepticons alike."

I have to admit I spaced out when he explained about the war.

"Uh is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko moaned, bringing me back to reality.

"So what does Megatron or any of this…"Jack started.

"Have to do with us" Duh! I already knew but I will keep the act up.

"Megatron has not been heard from or seen for some time but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." He answered. I shivered

I was definitely not looking forward to the future.

* * *

**Somewhere deep in space, Authoress POV**

The sliver jet transformed into a huge Mech, his red optics glaring.

"Decepticons…I have returned!" Megatron shouted.

* * *

**There we go guys hope you like, Please Review it would help a lot**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-Darkness Rising Pt 2

**Hey guys im back! i hope you like this chappie it took a while but i have some time off school but then its exams! why?!**

**Kat: Will you calm down! i want to see what is going to happen!**

**me: oh fine, will you like to do the honers?**

**Kat yes please.**

**All rights belong to hasbro, enjoy!**

* * *

I watched the others expressions as Optimus explained why they were here, let's face it this is awesome. However I am a bit of a 'con fan. Especially Soundwave and Knockout. 'Wave is silent but awesomely deadly and Doc K.O is just cool.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the decepticons know of yours." I shivered. Poor kids though. Still young and now they're in a war? I mean I can't really say that for myself but I'm here for a reason…I think.

"Got it, spot any strange cars call 911. Can we go now?" jack joked. I facepalmed.

"Dude! Are you insane?" Miko yelled at him "I am having a blast here in Botswana and I won't allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko poked him in the chest.

"Seriously jack what are the police gonna do, give them a ticket?" I said sarcastically

"It is best that you four remain here under our watch at least till we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus answered.

"Optimus" Ratchet looked over to him. "With all due respect the human children are in much danger here as anywhere else" Ratchet complained

"Children?" we all looked offended.

"Grumpy old man" I muttered

They have no protective shell if they go underfoot they will go…Squish" Ratchet pounded his foot for effect. The others back away I just stood there, arms crossed glaring at him.

"Then for the time being we must watch where we step" Optimus replied, Spoken like a prime. I smirked.

"You have already met Arcee, my SIC, and Bumblebee my scout. That is Ratchet, out medical officer and Bulkhead our former Wreaker and Cliffjumper." He explained.

"Hi I'm Miko" She said, waving.

"I'm Jack"

"Raf"

"I'm Katherine but I prefer Kat" I said. I heard a soft meow from behind me; I turned to see Miko laughing at something.

"Ha! Meow. I mean why you call yourself after a Kat!" she said threw gasps.

"FYI it's with a K, and you need to be polite" I said glaring at her.

"Okay" She said. I walked over to the steps. "Kitty Kat" I stopped rage boiling to the top. She did not just call me that. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Don't call me that" I said my face going red. Jack saw this and tried to stop Miko but it was too late.

"Oh and call you what, I mean why can't I?" she said getting close.

"Because my best friends can call me that and even then I find it annoying and my best friends aren't even here!" I said raising my voice. Suddenly a loud alarm went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"**Proximity censer, someone's up top" **'Bee said or well beeped. The others looked at him with confusion.

"Proximity censer, someone's up top" Raf translated. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Ratchet went to the computer, he sighed. "It's agent Fowler."

"I thought we were the only ones who knew about you guys" Jack asked.

"Sadly not" I muttered to him

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus turned to us. As he ends to visit only when there are… issues, it may be best for you not to meet him at this time."

"In other words, hide" I jogged over to a different corner to the others. Just as we hid agent fowler came out the elevator.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on one particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car" Fowler shouted, god this guy was intimidating. The other bots slowly walked away as he addressed Optimus.

"So anything you would like to get off your tin chassis Prime?"

"Wow this guy is rude" I muttered.

"No kidding" Miko said. Our little conversation made me miss half of theirs.

"They're back aren't they?" He asked. Duh.

"If you are referring to the decepticons I have doubts that they ever left you're planet is much too valuable" Double Duh. Who else is here? Santa?

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon"

"Hear me agent fowler, we are your best and possibly your only defence against the decepticons" Optimus said

"Says you" Fowler answered back

"Hey fleshy" Bulk' said, Turning Fowler's attention to him. "Did anyone get spattered on the freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He ripped off a weird looking piece of machinery. "And how much too use" He crushed it in his hand. I sniffled back a laugh.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled at him. There's the first of many.

"Enough!" Optimus growled. "Military involvement will only result in cataphary perhaps you can condone widespread casualties agent fowler, but I cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this prime" Fowler said turning to the exit. "Under the radar" At the last second he turned and said: "Or I will" The doors closed.

"Pretty big bearings…for a human." Bulkhead said.

"Agent fowler is just concerned for his planet Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus answered back.

"He is a bit of a jerk though." I said stepping out. Some of the others seemed to agree with me.

"Optimus I'm getting a large signal of energon." Ratchet said. Oh no, dark energon time.

"Autobots, roll out!" he yelled. Wow that was awesome. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey I um want to say sorry Kat, I didn't mean to be like that" Miko said. I smiled.

"Hey no problem, we have had a long day" You got that right. I felt a weird presence again. Oh great Primus want a talk.

"Hey um, I'll be back in a second." I walked towards a corner to slump down.

"I'm not in the mood Primus." This time I felt something different.

"I am not primus" another voice said. I looked at a mirror on the wall, why do they have one? A face came up, I didn't recognise him though but he looked old but really wise.

"I am Alpha Trion." He said. "I have some news for you" He said, Primus this guy is straight to the point.

"Okay, shoot." I said. Tapping my foot.

"We understand that you miss your friends and family, we have been able to make a story that you are well and have moved to another state for a job." I sighed.

"Thanks, I guess" I said. i was a little disappointed

"One more thing, I am to warn you. Be careful in what you say. You have changed much just by being here."

"Got it. Hey what was with my necklace and that new gem or something?" I asked. I heard a shout from the comm link and Ratchet made his way to the ground bridge controls. He looked at the gem

"Ha! That's primus having a bit of fun" Really? "You can use it to your advantage, if you find yourself in a sticky spot." He laughed. They had sense of humour? I couldn't have guessed. Still confused though.

"Okay well thanks for the news and maybe you could do something for me?" I asked, please let me, please Primus.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" he said rising an eyebrow? What?

"Do you think I could see them, Jay and Sarah I mean?" he looked at me for a few minutes probably thinking.

"I will have to see, until next time" he said. Bowing, did he really just bow or something?

"Bye!" I answered back, I know im not being really formal or anything but I just can't really be bothered and he didn't seem to mind. I really hope I could see them now back to the 'bots I'm expecting something different since Cliff' didn't die.

When I came back Ratchet was on his computer doing who knows what when a large error came up.

"Why are you using human computers?" Jack asked.

"Humph. It certainly isn't by choice, but I make moderations as I see fit." Yeah right. Then more errors came up.

"This is useless! The system is full of problems." Ratchet moaned

"Don't blame technology ya fool!" I yelled he looked at me confused.

"I think I can fix that" Raf said plugging his laptop into the mains.

"Oh really, this is complex technology" He chuckled. "It is not child's play." Ratchet told him.

"Now try" Raf said proudly. All the red crossed turned to green ticks. Ratchet looked at him, was he impressed?

"Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!" Optimus shouted. Ratchet hurried to the controller and activated the ground bridge. As they came through an explosion followed them.

"Whoa…" I whispered to myself, that was one big explosion.

"What was that explosion? That was awesome! Can I come next time? Can…" Miko asked rambling on.

"Miko give them chance can't you see it was something serious?" I said pulling her away. If I didn't know right I swear Optimus sent me a grateful look. Suddenly Arcee stumbled and fell.

"**Hey you okay"** Bumblebee said going to her.

"I'm find just…dizzy" Arcee explained. The humans looked at her in shock.

"Robots who get dizzy" Miko said.

"Robots With emotions" Raf gasped

"Robots who get injured" I whispered

"Robots who can die" Jack finished.

Ratchet scanned Arcee, the scan turned red on a certain point. Ratchet scooped up a purple substance.

"What is this?" He looked bewildered. I knew it was dark energon, in the show they made it look sinister and weird but here it felt so, evil.

"Don't know, one of the drones I fought was covered in it…Leaking it." She explained. Obviously still dizzy

"Go take a decontamination bath, now!" Ratchet ordered her.

"Optimus I hate to bug but…no bars" Jack said, uh oh, I haven got enough money on me for another night at the hotel, I'm so screwed.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves" He explained, I slowly walked over to the corner hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me" Jack said. Optimus came forward.

"Have you broken a law?" he asked.

"Uh curfew, it's after 10 pm" Jack explained

Raf's eyes widened "I better get home too. Or I will be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs…I hadn't considered" he stood. "But the issue of your safety remains." He turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home" He ordered.

"Awesome my host parents will freak!" Miko exclaimed. Leaning on the rail.

"And maintain surveillance in vehicle form" Optimus added.

"Curb side duty, got it" Bulk' said.

"Aww" Miko moaned. By now I'm really worrying, how am I supposed to explain? I mean Optimus might believe me but what about the others? "What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself  
"Bumblebee you will accompany Raf" they both looked happy. "Ratchet" Optimus started

"Busy" he answered back, just at that moment Arcee came back.

"Arcee you will accompany jack"

"Still dizzy" She lied

"You're fine…says your physician" ratchet said not turning from his computer. Arcee sighed. As Optimus turned to me I just had to say it.

"I have nowhere to stay…im not even from here" I looked down at my feet.

"What do you mean?" He was getting curious. I sighed. "I'm not from this universe" I said. Turning to jack. "Why do you think I was at the canal? I mean I heard a yell but I had to see the 'bots so I would meet you guys. I mean in my universe you guys are just fiction." I said.

"What?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Calm it Hatchet!" I snapped. He stopped surprised at his nick name.

"You guys are all fiction, TV shows, books, comics, games, movies. The whole lot, I mean this universe is from the transformers prime universe. I tell you what I'm happy I'm not in the movie verse, I do not want to meet Galloway." I laughed.

"How did you get here?" Optimus asked. I explained about Primus and how I came to be in this place.

"This is absurd how can we believe you?" Ratchet turned from me. The others just looked surprised.

"That's the thing, you can't but my knowledge of Primus and Cybertron might be enough. And why I am happy I got here when I did." I shuffled my feet. "If I hadn't…" The words didn't want to come out. I decided to turn to Cliff'.

"It was me who shouted at you in the mine…if I hadn't you wouldn't have followed me and if you didn't leave…Let's say there would be one less bot here today." I said sadly. Optimus looked at me with…Sympathy? I just hope he understands my burden, I know what is going to happen, the disasters, anything what can happen to all of us. It made me feel sick just knowing what will happen to Optimus and the others, their hardships as well.

"That can't be true!" Arcee yelled at me. "That would not happen to Cliff'.

"That drone you fought? With the weird substance? That is dark energon" Ratchet turned to me, him and Optimus looked shocked and...Scared? They have a right to be.

"It has the power to bring back the dead, if cliff' didn't get out of there Starscream would have offlined him and Megatron would use him to try out the dark energon" I crossed my arms. "And that drone would have been cliff'…and I know you lost tailgate, Arcee" She stared at me. "But you should be happy Cliff wasn't another partner gone." I knew I was being rough but I had to.

Arcee looked down, she obviously believed me.

"Whoa megatron is back" Jack mumbled.

"How do you know all this?" Optimus broke the silence.

"Like I said, TV shows. This one is my favourite, Transformers prime. 3 seasons long…" I gulped.

"You basically know the future!" Miko looked so happy at this. I looked down, I feel horrible right now. "Do so you look so sad?" she asked.

"Because I know of what's going to happen, I know some past, present and future! I had enough of a burden in my universe now I have this! It's not like I was so happy to find im here and knew cliff' was going to…" I gulped.

The others looked at me with pity. I looked up to Optimus; his expression was of an understanding one. That made me feel a bit better.

"Well im not, look im here" Cliff' said making me smile.

"You can stay here, the last tenants left some rooms. You may stay in there." Optimus said. After that the others took the kids home. I just stayed up on the platform leaning on the rail; I was too deep in thought to hear footsteps next to me.

"How are you?" A voice asked, that snapped me out of thought, I looked up to see Optimus.

"Im okay it's just…" I put my head in my hands fighting back tears.

"I understand that you have a burden of knowing the future and that you are far away from home." Wow the feels.

"Thank you…for everything I just…don't understand why im here. I have nothing to give."

"You must be here for a reason, and you will figure that out in your own time." He said. I thought of earlier, maybe he would want to know…

"It's funny to know that they can have a sense of humour" I smirked

"Who?"

"The primes, mainly primus" I looked up. "I had a bit of a meeting with someone you know earlier…when you were in the mine." I said.

"Really, who?" He asked.

"Alpha Trion" I said, Optimus' expression changed I couldn't tell if it was sadness or happiness.

"He seems to be doing fine and I know you were his student I just thought it would be nice to know he is still there" I explained, my hand went to my necklace; I fiddled with the new gem. It is a bit of a habit of mine.

"Thank you." He said. After that he walked to Ratchet for something. I suddenly felt something weird in my chest, an evil presence emerged. I knew who it was and I shivered.

"I know you're there." I felt a wave of sickness and fatigue.

"Oh I know" a voice said. God he sounded creepy. "All I have to know is, why the primes would choose you?" that statement confused me but my vision blurred and turned purple as it all went black.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, please R&amp;R i really need to know what you guys think **

**until**** next time, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4-What activities list?

**Hey people! thanks for the support after the litrtle notice, here is another chapter. i just spent quite a few hours doing this, so enjoy**

**Transformers belongs to hasbro, i only own my OC's**

* * *

Darkness was all around me. Fear forcing me not to move. In the corner of my eye is a light. It illuminated everything, washing away the fear, but then, all I felt was sadness and longing. My vision blurred as scenes ran across my mind. Two girls playing in a garden with toys, they looked so alike, they had to be sisters. Then it hit me, they are sisters. It's me and…Talia. I fought back the urge to cry as the scene changed. They were older, walking in a park. Rain clouds loomed overhead. Thunder clashed as the girls ran for shelter. I knew this day; memories came back in that moment. The sadness, guilt. That was the day my 9 year old sister went missing. A sinister voice laughed. My vision turning purple. How many times must this happen?

"What do you want!" I yelled into the dark void around me.

"You shall see soon enough" the voice said. I let out a yell as I suddenly started falling into darkness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, I slowly looked around. I was in a white room, I was laying on a small metal slab, im probably in the medbay. "Uh" I moaned. I slowly got up and stretched. I checked my watch, 7:05am. I sighed and made my way to the door. Once I was out I walked down a corridor what led me straight to the main control room. Off to the side I could see ratchet at the computer.

"Finally some peace and quiet" he muttered. "House guests can be such a bother"

"Aw, am I really that bad?" I said, walking up to the platform where a small sofa and TV were. He jumped turning to face me.

"I see you're up" He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I chucked.

"What happened yesterday anyway?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion" He humphed. "I kept you in the med bay."

"Thanks…I guess" I sat down on the sofa, my dream plagued my mind. Why dream about my sister now? She went missing seven years ago, how can she be alive? A single tear fell from my eyes, it was my entire fault she was gone. It destroyed my family, I fell into depression. You can say it was a horrible point in my life. I smiled, my dad and I has never stopped looking for her. That's what got us closer together. "Enough Kat, get you're self together" I told myself. I heard a fait scattering sound below me. I looked around, off in the corner I saw Cliff' walking towards Ratchet.

And that 'conversation' with Alpha Trion, he skipped the subject of the crash. They are not telling me something, heck they are probably keeping a few things from me. The sound got louder, it sounded much closer.

"Hey Ratchet, did you hear…" I didn't have time to finish it. A small machine jumped at me, it looked almost like a spider but with one big purple eye/optic. I screamed and flipped backwards away from it. Yeah I know, my reaction to things jumping towards me.

"What is…Ah!" Ratchet yelled as he saw me. Cliff' looked right at me, his optics widened. They both ran towards me, Ratchet with a wrench in hand. He swung but missed, the thing jumped up and landed on him. Thinking on my feet I grabbed for my sling shot what was in my pocket. What? It's fun to mess with. I also had some small ammo in a pouch. I loaded it, aimed and fired. I hit it head on; it turned to me, its eye glaring.

"Scrap!" I yelled. It hurled itself at me, I roll-jumped out the way only for it to hit my side. It backed up only to be whacked by Cliff'. It flung itself to the side, a razor sharp claw came out, cutting an important piece of equipment in half.

"I needed that!" Ratchet yelled at it. It turned again to jump and attack us, shot rang out and it hit the floor.

At the side of the room stood Optimus, his main gun being folded away, the creature just got back up, it stared at me, Cliff' and Ratchet before taking a step. It didn't last; Optimus 'foot came down and crushed it flat.

"And stay broken" Ratchet told it, its dead dude it can't exactly talk back.

"What the frag dude?" I questioned.

"Watch your language" Did Cliff' really just tell me off. Don't think so mister.

"What could have caused that" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"I have a suspicion" Optimus started, doesn't it feel like when the big 'bots are talking it's like you are not even there.

"It's dark Energon" I decided to pitch in. Optimus only nodded. Cliffjumper looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, rising and eyebrow.

"Where did you learn" he waved his hand at me. "To do that?" he asked, it took a second for me to realise he was talking about my little show.

"Ohhh…that…um, it's nothing…" I blushed. "I… uh… I didn't just spend all my time at school or watching TV you know"

"What do you mean it nothing? It was awesome to see that from a human!" Was he completing me? Besides I hated complements, im the same as anyone else. Thankfully Ratchet brought back the conversation. I gave Cliff an annoyed look.

"But dark energon, it's so scares it is basically non-existent. What would it be doing on earth?" Ratchet was thinking hard, I'd though if he were to glitch.

"It was transported here by Megatron" I said taking Optimus' line, what? I want to help. They both looked at me, Optimus nodded.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked

"To conquer this planet using an army of the un-dead." Optimus answered. I shivered, what a monster to desolate your ancestors resting place. Ratchet chuckled slightly.

"Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens; I mean where on this world would he find that many cybertronian dead?" We didn't or well Optimus didn't get to answer as the others came speeding in.

Jack hopped off Arcee smiling, the others joined him laughing. They must have had a good time.

"That was awesome!" Jack exclaimed fist pumping the air.

"Can we go again?" Raf' asked 'Bee

"Sweet!" Miko looked amused.

"You forgot something," I yelled to her as I made my way down, the others looked at me weird until Bulkhead's chest rattled. He brought out a guitar.

"Sorry, must have left that in the back seat" She turned to me. "Are you going to do that much?" she asked. She must find it creepy, perfect.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" I chuckled.

"Hey could you show me that thing in your pocket?" Cliff' asked me. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Sure" my hands went to my pocket; I brought out my small, red slingshot. I got it at a fair once, it's fun to hit people with paper balls in class. I loaded it with my ammo; I always keep a small bag of rocks on hand. I aimed it right at the back of Ratchet's helm. I took a breath, and fired.

The others stared at me, a huge smile rose across my face.

"Awesome Kat!" She high fived me, I got a bad feeling though. I turned around to face Ratchet, his face had a look of pure irritation.

"Katherine!" He yelled at me. That was my que, I ran towards cliff', hiding behind his legs. Just as he was probably going to give me a long lecture, Optimus walked up. I smiled a bit.

"Autobots prepare to…" he stopped and looked at the humans.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished, with an expecting look.

"Remain here" Optimus corrected, the others looked confused. He turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet you'll come with me, Arcee, we will be out of communications range for quite some time so I am putting you in charge." Arcee did not look amused.

"Dude, you should be in charge. You are the biggest." Miko told Bulkhead. The intention might have been there but not much thought.

"He, uh…never picks me" Bulk' answered sadly, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Optimus, with all do respect, playing bodyguard is one thing but babysitting is another" I sighed. "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." Ooo, bad call girl. You don't want Hatchet on you.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet yelled at her from his computer. I smirked.

"For the moment it is only recon cense" Optimus is trying to shove her off.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Is Optimus so easy to read?

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, Bridge us out." Ratchet nodded and activated the bridge. I stared at them as they walked through the ground bridge.

"So uh…what's on the activities list?" Jack said in a bored tone.

I decided to bring out my MP3player. i trudged over to the sofa and sat down, listening to my favourite song. Me and Kate had found it, it made me feel better after my mom died and my sister went missing. It is called 'You Lift me up' by Mikey Wax.

_I see clear just like a picture on a wall_

_And now I know how to steer, im not afraid if I should fall._

_Yeah, it took some tears but together we were strong and now I feel a beat inside my heart._

_And I feel alive for the first time in my life, oh baby, I feel alive tonight…._

_You lift me up, before I fall too far._

_You lift me up, you help me see the stars._

_You pick me up, when all my hope was gone._

_You lift me up, You lift me up…_

I sat there humming along; I didn't notice Arcee and Bumblebee was gone. Miko had her guitar out, she must be asking the others of what they can do.

"Hey! Hello! Kat!" Miko was shouting at me. I sighed and took my earphones out.

"What? I had a good song on?" I asked.

"What can you play?" ohh crap, if Kate was here she would be screaming that I can sing…if Kate was here…I felt sad and lonely there.

"Oh me? Um…I…sing, but I don't sing… I mean I can sing but I don't like to sing…" smooth move Kat.

"Cool…uh… just join jack" she strummed her guitar. "FYI we are a band, you just gotta learn the songs. This one is a Ballard called my fist your face!" She started playing, it was loud alright, Ratchet is going to have fun. The others all just covered their ears, I can…put up with it, being around Kate's songs are enough. A few moments later, lights started flashing green and a loud alarm sounded. I knew that alarm, oh joy.

"Whoa! Stop!" Bulkhead shouted.

"What? You can't handle raw power?" she asked Bulk.

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" Cliff told us. Our face's widened; I however was already sliding down the rail towards bulkheads foot. The others joined me, and of course.

Miko was trying to bring her guitar, I ran to her, trying to convince her to put it down. When the lift doors opened, I jumped and pulled her behind cover.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler creamed into thin air. I felt I sudden urge to answer. Wait what?

"Agent Fowler, uh. He's not here" Bulk said, Fowler leaned against the rail, he did not look happy.

"Uh…Nobody's here…expect us of course." Cliff laughed nervously.

"Well where did he go? Wait. Don't tell me, he's out panicking a mini-mall!" He scoffed. Man this guy is rude, if I get the chance he is gonna get a piece of my mind.

"No I don't know the language you speak on your planet. But Prime promised you would handle the decepticons!" from that moment I shut him out, I didn't want to hear his rambling.

Cliff and Bulk kept trying to make sure we were still hidden, however that was o so difficult seen as how Miko had her guitar, which was still connected to the amp. I facepalmed.

"And blowing a create in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the word 'handle' means in English so you tell Prime-!"

Fowler trailed off when he heard electric sounds coming from Miko's electric guitar, I facepalmed again. He looked around the area of Cliff and Bulk's feet.

That's when he noticed the amp, Raf's laptop and the cords connecting the amp to the guitar.

"Since when are you bot's electric?" he asked, my eyes widened to the fact that Fowler had caught us, I knew he would but dam it is embarrassing.

The other humans turned to me hoping I knew what to do, I must be because I was the oldest, or just I know more. I shrugged, indicating we might as well give ourselves up.

Fowler gave the two bot's a confused look when we all stepped out.

"Uh…Hi, how you doing" I waved, stealing jack's line.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has definitely gone off book this time! Wait. Don't tell me, you're running a day-care centre" Fowler said sarcastically

"Hey dude! That is not a nice way to talk to people and you have no right to come in here screaming and baling!" I shouted at him, the others stared at me in shock.

"We can explain all this" Cliff started.

"Uh, we're interns!" Jack interrupted.

"Student Interns!" Raf piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto-" Jack started

"Robotics!" Miko finished

"Okay lets move, im taking you four into federal custody. For your own protection" fowler said, coming down the steps. Cliff stomped his foot.

"Fragger" i mumbled

I gave him a glare, Fowler shivered slightly. "We're protecting them!" Bulk and Cliff told him.

"Is that so? Well you can say that to my superiors at the pentagon" Fowler challenged, why bring the pentagon into this.

Fowler made his way to the phone off to the side, dialling the necessary numbers.

"Don't use that phone" Cliff said mockingly. Bulkhead poked the phone, crushing it.

"It's out of order" Bulk finished.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Fowler swore as he made his way to the lift, I rolled my eyes. When he left I let out a sigh of relief. I looked up to Cliff

"We are going to hear about this again wont we?" I asked nervously, fowler gave me the creeps.

"Probably" Cliff chuckled. I smiled.

We were all laughing and joking when lights started flashing and an even louder alarm sounded. Everyone was thinking, oh not again. I turned over to Cliff, showing I was asking I wanted to know what was going on. He trudged over to the screen.

"My ears" Raf moaned in pain. I came up and gave him a little hug, he looked at me with gratitude, wow, am I going soft?

"It's an SOS…from Fowler" Cliff said. "Uh…" He looked confused. I decided to go up, I looked at the screens, I felt a tingle. The symbols, which was probably cybertronian, turned to English.

"Whoa, hello" I said, amazed. I read it and pressed some buttons, a message popped up.

"Location scan was incomplete" I said, triumphantly. The others stared at me. "What?"

"You just read cybertronian" Bulkhead said quietly.

"I guess I did"

"But oh well" Cliff said.

"Oh well, really?" jack scoffed.

"Fowlers a jerk!" Bulk retorted. We all nodded.

"But like him or not the decepticons have him" I added in.

"And agent Fowler know the location of the base" Raf piped in, he shuddered. "Our location!"

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? the cons will totally make him sequel!" Miko added.

"We lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulk objected

"Maybe I can narrow it down" Raf said, bringing out his laptop. "About five years ago the government started micro chipping their agents, you know, like what owners do with their pets" Raf explained as he started typing, he didn't notice the surprised look from everyone else.

"What? I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the government's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates"

"You know how to hack? But you're like 2!" Miko objected.

"Im 12….and a quarter" he said with a smug expression. "Latitude 39.5, Longitude 116.9" Raf read out. I high fived him

"Awesome!" I told him.

"All right, you four stay here" Bulk started.

"Kat, you're in charge." Cliff finished, I stared at them as they went through the ground bridge.

"What is it?" Jack asked me.

"Bulk was supposed to put you in charge" I answered.

"Guess us four have the run of the place" Jack said, he looked around with a worried expression. "Miko? MIKO!" he shouted.

"Primus! I knew she would do that!" I yelled, I turned to Raf.

"Are the coordinates still in?" I asked.

"Yep" he replied, I walked over to the controls.

"Come on, we have to get her back" I started it up.

"Do they even know she's there?" Jack asked in a nervous voice

"Trust me jack, I know" he nodded at me. We all stood at the start of the open ground bridge, I shuddered nervously.

"let's go" I said. We all walked through.

A horrible feeling overcame me, lights flashed in my eyes. Soon I felt I was falling. Then, I felt a face full of dirt.

"Katherine?!" I heard a voice shout, oh no. I can't be. I look up, there was Ratchet and Optimus.

"Oh Primus, isn't this great!" I yelled at myself

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked me in a stern voice.

"I can't be here, oh Primus, the others" I got up, feeling sick. I looked up to Optimus. "Fowler came, discovered us, left, he sent an SOS. We figured the decepticons got him. Bulk and Cliff went to get him, Miko followed them, me, Jack and Raf went through the ground bridge to get her back...and if im here…" I explained, my voice grew quiet at the end.

"What?" Ratchet moved forward.

"Then the others are on the nemesis" I whispered to myself. Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Optimus we must go back" he said.

"I agree old friend, activate a ground bridge-" the old friend bit was cute, but I didn't have time to laugh about it because a huge silver jet loomed over head, it came to the top of the cavern. And transformed.

"Optimus, been well?" the robot bellowed. "I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he was deteriorating in a scrap yard by now" He saw me. "Oh what's this? A a small fleshy as well?" he did not just call me that, you fragger.

"I know why you're here Megatron" Optimus said, I tensed. He looked way different here than in the TV. Ratchet decided to pick me up, he must have sensed my stress.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, you and I have been at this for a long time" His deep voice roared, I shuddered. "And your time has come to an end!" He brought out a purple shard, Ratchet tensed, it was dark energon. He tossed it down into the cavern.

The ground absorbed it and had a fait glow of purple, Megatron also started glowing purple. What is it and purple for the decepticons?

"RISE MY ARMY!" he shouted, lifting his arms and head to the sky.

Suddenly these metal monsters started popping out of the ground, they looked so creepy. Optimus must be pissed off, I mean you would be if you were in a war and someone brought back your dead people back, I hope that never happens.

"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" Megatron shouted.

"By the all spark" Ratchet breathed, clearly amazed by this, however I do not think it is amazing.

The zombiecons started to move forward, Ratchet and Optimus backed up. Come on guys you are not going to die not today.

"DESTROY THEM!" Megatron orded, they started to attack.

"Ratchet bridge you and Katherine back to base" Optimus ordered.

"It's Kat! And you can put me on the ledge while you help Optimus" I told Ratchet, he nodded and put me up high.

"I shall stand with you Optimus, I have put Katherine over on the ledge." Ratchet stated firmly. "You may require a medic when this is over" I couldn't help but smile at that. They started fights, however the zombies were tough.

"How are you supposed to kill them is they are already dead?!" I inquired loudly.

Ratchet brought out a sword type blade and started mowing them down. "I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better"

"Good advice old friend." I giggled at the old friend part. As I watched them fight I couldn't help but want to help, how could i?

I suddenly saw another bot next to be, they were huge, there frame was of a female type though, that had to be Solus Prime! She pointed top my necklace and the gem Primus put on it. I smiled. "Thank you" I said, she nodded gracefully and disappeared. I had felt something odd there when I was around her.

Then, the cons started to over whelm the others. "I have mastered Dark energon, when you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army" Megatron said proudly, I smirked. Idiot. But the cons started swarming them again.

"Get off them you fraggers!" I yelled, they turned. Giving Optimus time to free himself.

I brought my hand up to my necklace and touched the gem, it did something I didn't expect, it glowed and I felt heavier. I looked at myself, I was wearing armour! It was black with a few stars dotted around it; I turned around and felt something on my back. On it I had a huge, silver bow and arrows!

"Thank you primus….and others" I muttered.

I brought it out and loaded it, and aimed. I was ace at archery, the best where I lived. I was hoping to get into some championships. I breathed in…out. And fired. It hit a con right in the chest, it stuck there. I was wondering what it would do when it exploded. Ripping the con apart.

"Nice…" I breathed. Ratchet turned o face me, looking for what caused it. When he saw me his optics widened only for him to be attacked again. I thought on my feet and fried another one what was attacking him. After it was offlined, Ratchet sent me a grateful look. In front of me I could see Optimus climbing to get to Megatron.

Megatron was chuckling at the sight of his show in front of him, he hasn't even noticed me. I fried more arrows at the cons, I could only take out one at a time though, that's when I had an idea, back in my universe, I was practising to send out multiple arrows at once. Now is the time to put it into action.

I loaded, 3 arrows, kept them still. I breathed in and out. Suddenly, Ratchet as pushed into my aim.

"Scrap!" I yelled. "Ratchet! Get them into a group!" I shouted at him, he must of understood because he moved away, pushing more together. Now was my chance. I fired. The arrows flew through the air into the cluster of at least 6. When they hit the group blew up, leaving only pieces of scrap. I smiled at my little victory.

That was when Megatron noticed me. His deep red/purple eyes stared right at me, I couldn't move. Not when he was looking at me, not when he fired his huge cannon at me.

I screamed as I felt I was flying. The world was dotted with colours. Then black.

* * *

How many fragging times must thus happen? This time nothing changed. Am I dead?

"No you are not" A female voice said. The voice sounded so accent and wise. "However you did" what?

I looked up, there were two robots. "I am Solus Prime" the femme said, she was pretty and big.

"You have met me" Alpha Trion said. I giggled.

"Nice to see you again" I smiled and waved. "Now, would you mind explaining…" I trailed off. Solus stepped forward.

"I see you enjoyed your gift" she must have been suggesting to the bow and arrows and armour. I nodded.

"It was cool" I felt a connection with her.

"Well something else must happen now, as you know you are not fully human." Solus said. I nodded.

"You are a descendent of Primus himself, but you are…a different one." Alpha Trion added. They were making me nervous.

"Many eons ago me and my spark mate had a sparkling, however many bad things happened. I sent my sparkling away to a distant planet to keep it safe. You were kept in statis for many years until a human found you, changing your form. That was your first life." Solus explained, they were not hinting that. "You are that sparkling." I stared at her, mouth wide open.

"How am I like…this then?" I asked. Pointed at myself.

"When you landed, your CNA must have connected with a human DNA and you transformed." Alpha Trion answered. "You just recently came of age for your transformation"

"You mean, I am your actual sparkling?" I asked. She nodded. This was too much. "What do you mean transformation?" I asked. Alpha Trion looked at Solus.

"You have a legacy, you can change race and form" she explained. "You just have to will it" I nodded, let's try this out before I faint. Change… Change. I told myself. Suddenly my form flickered and there a stood. In my Cybertronian form. My armour was almost fully black, with light yellow and white stars dotted on it, like y human armour. I got an idea, when I was younger I had my own transformer name, I looked just like her. I wasn't much smaller than Solus.

"Wow…" I breathed. Solus was glowing with happiness.

"Oh, my child." She whispered as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, I felt such a strong bond with her.

"Im so happy you are here no my child" she said.

"Me too…Mom" we both smiled at this. "May I ask who my sire is?" Wait where did I know this from? She chuckled.

"Megatronus Prime" I stared at her, the fallen? She chuckled again knowing my distress.

"The fallen and Megatronus are two different Mechs, they were separated. Two different entities due to the power of dark energon" we both shuddered.

"You shall meet him soon my primeling" she said, with disbelief in her voice.

"Wait what?" I asked, surprised, this time after a while Alpha Trion stepped in.

"you are the first Sparkling to be born to a Prime, let alone two. And you are the second Femme Prime ever" he explained. I shook my head.

"Just because I was born from Primes does not make me one, I have to earn it" my carrier looked proud. I gave her a questioning look.

"You just saying that shows us that you have the mind and humility of a Prime." She answered. "Yes you may feel you must earn it but you have it" I nodded, I wasn't going to win. I felt a wave of dizziness.

"We don't have much time now" Alpha Trion piped in.

"I shall see you soon my child, my star" I stopped, I was. I was my transformers I dreamed I would be.

"Starlight" I finished.

"We shall see you soon, Starlight Prime" Alpha Trion explained.

Light filled my eyes, as I woke.

* * *

**There it is, i know it has darkness rising par 3 and a bit of 4 but i was getting really tired and i think the end bit with Solus bit instead.**

**id love lots of feedback, bye!**

**16/04/15-bit of an update, Solus' explanition was a bit botched, i have changed it to make a bit more sense**


	5. Chapter 5-Darkness Rising part 4

**Well here we are again, i hope you people enjoy and thanks for the support and any feedback**

**This one has the rest of darkness rising part 4 **

**I don't own Transformers, that belongs to Hasbro, i only own my OC's **

**i do really need your feedback at the moment, i just don't know whether or not to continue this.**

**enjoy!**

**-Star**

* * *

I slowly woke up. I looked around, the sound of fighting all around me. I was still in the cavern, Primus how will the others react when they find out...If they find out. I'll tell Optimus and Ratchet, I just don't want the others treating me differently. My mind trailed back to me being a Prime, I can't be. I may have been born with the title, but in my opinion I'm nowhere near worthy to be a Prime. As I got up, I noticed I was still on my ledge; however, the bit I was standing on was blown to bits. I was now on a bit further back.

"Well that hurt" I moaned. My attention was brought back when I saw Ratchet and Optimus servilely overwhelmed, worse than last time. "The dark energon must be sapping their strength" I muttered. I had just one thought, it could be suicide. Megatron might find out and kill me. But I had to help them. I willed myself to transform, feeling my form flicker with energy. I jumped off the ledge and landed, fully transformed. I made it straight to Ratchet, deployed my blades and started clearing the Zombie-cons around him. They were though, that much I know, but there were bloodthirsty, even when i had damaged them badly, they carried on. I was holding back, i knew that, is it killing when they are already dead? I shook my helm of the thought. Suddenly i heard an angry yell, off to the side of us as Optimus broke free of their grasp and started fighting once more. Seeing Ratchet down, he quickly ran over. Then he noticed me, i hope he won't recognise me...at all. When he saw i was protecting Ratchet all he gave me a nod, i guess it wasn't time for a chit-chat?

Megatron chuckled. "After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game?" Optimus looked over to us; we both nodded and ran into the fight once more. "My legion, FINISH THEM!" Megatron ordered. More and more Zombie-cons started to come forward.

"Come and get us you fraggers" i mumbled under my breath. As we continued i felt myself get weaker and weaker. Ratchet didn't seem that bad, neither did Optimus. Then why do i look and feel the worst?

Suddenly, i had no more coming to attack me; i looked around confused when i saw that all of them had been defeated. And Optimus was making his way towards Megatron.

"Bravo Optimus!" Megatron bellowed "but you may wish to save your strength for the main event." He chuckled as Optimus began climbing the side.

"You will not prevail Megatron, not while energon still flows through my veins" he retorted, i sniffled back an insult.

"Fitting, because it is Dark energon what flows through mine!" Optimus was right there and they were just talking! However Optimus jumped to hit him, and just like the coward he is Megatron jumped up and transformed. Optimus sent out a few shots as he flew away.

"Well that wasn't very fair" i remarked, Ratchet turned right to me. Looking behind me...probably for the human me. "Oooo. Explanation time!" i jested. Optimus jumped down, his look stern. "If this isn't Megatron's end game...then what is?" Ratchet asked Optimus. The conversation was to be carried on because they both turned and stared at me.

"Yep definitely" i chuckled. I willed myself to transform back. I stood there with a smug look on my face. Ratchet looked like he was about to Glitch.

"By the all spark" Ratchet breathed. "How is that possible?" it was so funny seeing him dumbstruck.

"I guess you can thank my heritage" on that i explained that Solus had given me that bow and arrow, which was strapped to my back. And that after Megatron had shot at me i had a visit. I did keep some things out thought. For example, me basically being a Prime.

"Well that is...is" Ratchet stuttered

"It is a very strange thing to happen. How can you transform like that?" Optimus inquired, i started explaining that i was basically cybertronian, but in a human form.

"Another thing to add...i just found out so i wasn't keeping it hidden but...i don't want the others to know...not quite yet." i crossed my arms sheepishly. Optimus only nodded. I was happy, I must have understood. Then i had an idea.

"Hey Ratch, how does a holoform sound?"

"It would be difficult to make a device for one but it is possible." he explained

"Then that means my human self and Cybertronian self can be in the same room, sooo i can help you guys" i hinted.

"That would be a good thing" Something was off with Optimus, he keeps looking at me weird. "Would you call for a Ground bridge Ratchet?" he asked. Ratchet nodded. A few moments later we were back at base. The kids were checking on Fowler, Optimus was helping Ratchet fix his arm. I was leaning on the railing, thinking about the events before. I decided to bring out my mirror. I was a mess. My hair was dirty and messed up in the somewhat of a ponytail i had put it up in. I was covered in Rock and dirt myself. Then something got my attention, my eyes. I had always had Amber eyes, my friends loved the colour. But now they seem to have a hint of electric blue. I sighed...My friends.

"What happened to you guys anyway" Miko asked. Bringing me out of my head.

"We engaged an army of un-dead cybertronian warriors." he answered. Bad call. I smirked.

"Zombies?! You fought Zombies and i missed it!" She yelled.

"Miko, Dude, it was not as it was cracked up to be" i told her. Optimus turned to bulk

"Bulkhead, Cliffjumper you showed extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you" He said firmly. Bulk looked over to the other kids.

"It...Uh, won't happen again Optimus" Bulk stuttered

"i promise" Cliff added.

"But it wasn't their Fault!" Miko piped in.

"Miko...Please!" Bulkhead begged.

"And check it out!" She pulled out her phone onto a picture. "Recon!" Optimus leaned in to look at it.

"Hmm. Ratchet have a look It could be of importance to Megatron" Optimus decided.

"Whoa, Megatron's back? That really really bad news right?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered "Jack we're safe here from Megsy" i told him. Crossing my arms in frustration. Apart from our conversation, Ratchet leaned in to look at the photo.

"I uh...Don't understand" Ratchet said. Miko looked confused until she took a look.

"Oops that's the 'con who tried to blow Raf away. At least that what he looked like before Bulkhead re-arranged his grill!" she explained, is she so dumb or what? I snickered.

"Miko! Raf was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that behind your thick skull!" he shouted angrily.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Jack" i added.

"Um we were all almost killed jack" She said mockingly. Jack just shook his head. "You, I, Raf, Kat, even them!" She argued back.

"Well...if this is just an average day with the autobots then i don't want to be a part of it...not anymore!" He decided. Miko looked offended. I shook my head in disappointment, but i knew i shouldn't step in. I have the feeling this shapes his future.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was not my intent, however it is not just the safety of you four but the safety of all human kind" Optimus said firmly. "We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Suddenly the ground bridge started up.

"No point in long goodbyes...Here's the door." Ratchet Stated. What a grumpy bot. Jack stared into it, he turned to Raf.

"Come on Raf" He said. Raf looked at Bumblebee.

"I'll be ok Jack, I'll see you in school" Raf decided. Jack only nodded. "Sure thing" He said. As he was going down Arcee came up. They both stared at each other.

"I know i know, you don't exist" He waved her away.

"Don't make me hunt you down" She said sadly.

"See ya soon Jackie boy!" i waved to him. He smirked. Soon he was through it and gone. My gaze went straight to Ratchet.

"Really? Rude!" I scoffed. After all that the other bots had to take the others home. I was thinking of home. What was going on over there? Can I see them? When Optimus came up to me, I looked up to him.

"Oh, hey Optimus" I greeted, he leaned in to talk to me.

**"I believe you have something to say"** He said in a different language, I didn't have time to realise before I answered.

**"Nope, nothing"** I shoot him down. I stopped, realising what I said, it wasn't English or Cybertronian.

"That confirms my suspicion" He nodded, how dare he, I smiled nervously.

"Um…What?" I tried to ask casually. He looked down to me. I sighed. I just spoke in the language of the Primes, and now Optimus knows.

"You sneaky, sneaky Prime" I laughed. "How could you tell" I asked, if he had any he would have raised his eyebrows. A moment of realisation hit me.

"Ohhh…The matrix." I concluded. Optimus nodded. I decided to explain that I was basically a Prime and Solus' Prime's sparkling. While I was explaining I felt a strange connection to him, not in a romantic way but more like…Family.

"Hey Optimus, so…are we basically related?" I hinted. He stood there for a moment, probably thinking.

"Maybe." He concluded. I frowned.

"Really that's it?" I was disappointed. I started to fiddle with my necklace again. He nodded. I thought about something for a moment, I really need to mature up I guess. Im in this war now, and I've got a big part of it. Optimus turned to go.

"Optimus…wait" I stopped him, he turned. Fixing his gaze on me. "I think Starlight has to come soon. Do you think you can help me make a cover story?" I asked nervously, he nodded. He turned again. "Wait" now he looked…annoyed? No he seemed happy.

"Can you teach me how to be or well act like a Prime?" I finished. He smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**There we have it! I might get to work on the next chapter...Let me know, ha!**

**Anyway i really need some feed back but im happy, no more exams!**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6-On the other side

**The next chapter is going a bit slow so i wanted to do something like this. Thank you Spock is awesome 15 for the Review.**

**Reviews are the things what are keeping me going :)**

**I don't know how i kept myself from crying when i wrote this.**

**enjoy!**

**I only own my OC's-Jay, Sarah and Katherine/Starlight**

**ooo bit of fore shadow with the name there, hehe**

* * *

**Sarah POV**

These last few days has been hell. The pain is still fresh in my mind. The accident. Memories keep replaying that day...

**Flashback**

"Guys come on I want to get to school" Jay called us. I quickly got up and packed my supply's away. My hair fell in my face, the strands almost making me sneeze. I love art, today was going to be great, my project was due in. It was a mixed portrait of us all. As you could say that Jay and Kat are so close we could be siblings.

"Coming!" I yelled back, Kat, being herself, slid down the railing. The air was chilly when I got to the car.

Once we had started off i decided to day dream of the reviews from my teacher. Music started booming from the speakers. I cringed, Jay's horrible sense of music and fashion amazes me.

"I prefer Black veil Brides" I pitched in, they were the best band in the world. Well in my Opinion. Another five for minutes and we would be at school. But i didn't know it would only be two of us. A horn screeched through the air. Behind me Kat came out of her little world. Then it seemed to slow down. Jay's foot slammed down on the brakes, a scream echoed in the air, i didn't realise it was mine. Suddenly i felt a body around me...Protecting me. Moments later the horrible crunching of metal filled the air. Glass shattered. Then it went black...

"Uhh" I moaned, colours danced in my eyes. I was on my side, blood trickled down my face. I tried to move but i couldn't, my leg was pinned.

"Sarah...Jay..." A voice called. Kat. Carefully i turned her over towards me. i gasped. She looked horrible. Her face was covered in blood and bruises. It was clear she got most of the damage. Blood was pooling on her chest...Around her heart. Mine stopped.

"No!" I screamed. Tears started spilling over, i couldn't get close enough. I couldn't help. Off in the corner Jay stirred

"No no no NO!" I repeated to myself. Her eyes started to become distant, like someone was there. A smile widened on her face.

"**Don't worry…I'll be fine… I will miss you all" **She said. I stared at her, was that in a different language? Did I understand her? My questions were cut short, she started to wheeze. Pain was in her eyes. Then slowly, she stopped.

"NO!" I yelled, I cried and cried. I didn't realise that rescuers had come, helped us, and got me and Jay out. I lay on the stretcher a thought was repeating its self. Kat was dead, I knew she was. She was the one who had protected us. My best friend…Sister saved us. And she will never come back

**End Flashback**

Tears formed in my eyes. I sat quietly on my bed. My grey clothes in front of me, today was her funeral. With all my strength I got changed.

**Time skip**

"There you are" A sad voice said. Kat's Dad, god. He must be going through hell. Well worse than me. He lost his wife, second born and first born. He was alone. He basically had become a second dad to me and Jay. We are all there for each other.

"I don't know if I want to…´ I stopped, he nodded slowly. He understood. But I still went inside. The church was small but loads of people were here, friends and family. People from school. And some strangers, It had gone out on the news, people felt sorry for the friends and family of the victim girl of a drunk driver accident. I cringed, I know he will be here, I didn't want to forgive him. But I couldn't help it. Before his sentence starts the judge allowed him to pay is respects.

At the end of the church was her coffin. It looked beautiful. A picture stood to the side of it. Flowers dotted around. Tulips mostly, It was her favourite flower.

Slowly, one by one, People paid their respects. Jay went just before me, tears spilled down his face. He wasn't afraid to show it. My hands felt heavy with the portrait in my hands, the very same was for my project. Then it was my turn. I slowly stepped forward.

My hands shaked, I placed the portrait.

"There you go Kat, I knew you'd love it…I got an A you know." Tears started falling. "I will always love you as a sister, please know that. I will never forget you." I kissed my hand and placed it on the coffin. Today was the worst and saddest day of my life.

We still had the wake to go to. I dreaded it. The car stopped outside the house, cars dotted around the street. I went inside.

People bobbed about talking. I went straight to the living room. Pictures were placed and spread out all along the floor. Her, her and her sister. The whole family together. Some of me and her and Jay. I chocked on my tears. Why why why? Why her, of all wonderful people. Now she never got to go to university, to fall in love, have a family. I shivered. I knew she loved Jay, she must have.

"Hey" A small voice called. To the side of me Jay stood there, his face grim.

"Hey" I called back. He smiled, looking at the pictures.

"I remember that one." He pointed. I nodded. Suddenly very fast, I was hugging him. I started to sob.

I don't want to know what the future holds for us. But tomorrow is another day…Without Kat.

* * *

***Crys* **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, please review i want to hear your comments!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7-Part 1 of Darkness rising pt 5

**Hello again, i know, i know. Where have i been? Why such a sort chapter? I have been so busy and i am really losing hope for this, however i have had such a bid idea for another story for black butler, i will probably do that but i will write a few chapters first. Another thing, please let me know if you want me to continue this, if so review an PM me any ideas. Ive got some for the future but its going so slow. **

**I dont own Transformers only my OC's**

* * *

The last hour had been fun. I had bombarded Optimus about most things i didn't know about Cybertron. Mostly he seemed fine with it but i was still careful not to hit a nerve or anything. I mean have you seen him angry? I don't want to be around when that happens. Ratchet was over by his computer, probably trying to work out what the equations are for. Arcee and Cliff were probably in their rooms recharging. Bulk and Bee had got back about 25 minutes ago. Wait...25 klicks? Damm you knowledge. I had thought of an idea of cover, but I kept out a few details so I wouldn't tell too much of the future. Basically I was going to show up saying that I had got a message from Optimus, to explain the Prime bit is to say I was locked into stasis for a while…Emphasis on a while.

"You know, I found out I could read Cybertronian before I changed." I added into our conversation. He nodded slowly.

"It would have been fixed into your mind" He concluded. I frowned, why I have not been able to do it before. I mean in the movies Cybertronian came up. I shook my head. I did have a lot of things on my mind, Home, here, and the future. It sucked.

I didn't notice Ratchet until he spoke. "Optimus I believe I have found out what the equations are for." He Said, he sounded really grumpy and not a happy Hatchet.

"They are engineering specks for a space time vortex generator" His gaze was hard.

"Megatron is building a space Bridge…If he hasn't already" Optimus concluded. I huffed.

"I thought so" I muttered, Ratchet heard.

"What?! You knew it was for a space bridge and you didn't say?!" He yelled at me, I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Two things, one I forgot" he just stared at me. "And two you have to realise I can't step in at certain times. Or the time line will be messed up!" I yelled back. I was getting severely pissed but I calmed down. "Megatron is bringing his conquering army" I added.

"But the only place he can recruit that many dead warriors is…" Ratchet pondered

"Cybertron" Optimus finished. Silence washed over us, not even the dead can rest from him.

A hour later Optimus was getting ready to tell the others. I hated being here doing nothing. Before he started I pulled him aside, quite lucky really seen as how he is usually very busy.

"Optimus…You know I want to help" I sated, he nodded slowly, His gaze strong but…sympathetic?

"I do not believe it is time yet" Great a good way to skip a question…wait.

"You know that wasn't a suggestion or question Optimus." My voice steady but my breathing fast, I was basically standing up to him. He sighed.

"Im know" I raised my eyebrow at him. "You were sent here to help; I know that must be your feeling. However I do not believe it is time for you to be plunged into battle"

"Optimus!" I hissed. "I am already in this war, from birth and there is nothing you can do to change that." I spat at him, where this anger had come from? I've been put through hell already, torn from my family and friends, sent into a war. It must have been building up. I sighed, I couldn't change his mind.

"Then let me help here, while you guys are fighting. I mean, Ratchet needs to check me over so why not do that saying I've come from a long journey. I don't agree with the storys but it is the only thing we can do at the minute…I will know when it is time to come out" I sounded really wise there.

A voice in my head laughed. _'Finally you're talking like a prime'_

'_Shut up…wow im talking to myself.' _I sighed in my head, that's the first sign of craziness. He seemed deep in thought. Then a thought crossed in my mind, I don't know my cybertronian self, my fighting skills, it would be idiotic to go into battle. I sighed in my mind.

"You're right, it would be stupid and dangerous" I added, before he could think of a conclusion. He looked to me and nodded. Then he said something odd.

"Fate rarely calls upon at the moment of your choosing, but a Prime i firm yet gentle in their ways. However you stand your ground." Once he finished he turned back to the others, I stared at him speechless.

Before I joined the others I felt a pang of sadness. I stumbled only to grab the railing. Images flashed in my eyes. My dad and friends all together…crying? Another, pictures on the floor of me, Jay and Sarah, both looking over them. Tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly shook them away. I need to have a talk with Primus. **(A/N these happened the same time as the last chapter)**

As I walked to the main room I caught Optimus mid brief. "We cannot allow Megatron to send dark energon through his space bridge, if we fail the dead on Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex and invade earth ending human kind to Megatron's twisted rule." Once he finished they all stood there in silence. I wanted to say something, but why am I staying quiet?

Before the others left he quickly turned his head to me and back. What was he doing?

"I have also received a call from a fellow Autobot, she will be here from a distant galaxy in a few jorns" He finished, I stared at him, my mouth as wide as a letter 'O'. I can't believe he just said that, even after what he said? Majorly confused here, and why is he being so soft on me? This, in my opinion is not the stern Optimus I tend to see. I shuck my head, ignoring the thought.

However, joy stretched across many of the bots faces.

"That's awesome" Cliff exclaimed, oh you betcha. Off in the corner Ratchet huffed.

"Old grumpy bot" I murmured. After all that Arcee disappeared, probably to go convince Jackie boy to come back. Optimus was speaking to Ratchet, Bulkhead and Cliff were chatting, probably about the new 'bot' . I sighed, this was going to be fun I thought.

**Time skip**

"Optimus" Ratchet called, snapping everyone's attention up. "I have pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge." He stopped. "High in earth's orbit" He sounded really down.

"Out of our reach" Optimus added, I nodded slowly. They only had a ground bridge.

"Okay…So you guys can't fly" Miko started, I mentally facepalmed. "Can't you guys just ground bridge there?" She finished Ratchet looked like he was starting a lecture.

"The ground bridge can't go that far Miko, if they tried there is a chance that the vortex would snap and send them flying through space." I answered for him, they all gapped at me. "What? I know my stuff!" I added. Optimus nodded.

"Since Megatron must be already in transit, im afraid we must take that risk." He turned to face the ground bridge. "We must reach the space bridge first, it is our only means of stopping him."

* * *

**Sorry for a half chapter, like i said im struggling.**

**Please please please review, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8-Part 2 of Darkness Rising Pt 5

**WOO! here we go, i am sooo sorry guys, writing this and others has been rather tedious but i got it going after watching all the movies gain, i still hate Michel Bay, i will start answering reviews and thanking those for follows and favourites at the end soon! I hope you enjoy this, i have a reference in here somewhere i put a note with it, can you guys figure it out? Also, on my profile I will be doing a vote thing, I'm tired i need to go to bed, but, do you guys think Katherine should get to see her other world family again? If so leave your comments if you want a specific way in the reviews and might as well review as you are there! Sorry this is so long just got a lot of notices. And sorry if it a little boring, a few more chapters and it should get going.**

**I do not own Transformers if i did no one would die and my OTP's would be cannon**

**Kat: oh god please go before she rants who there are, run and read! By the way she only owns me!**

**Enjoy!**

Things had been rather busy since the brief, Ratchet and Optimus were talking. The others were in like a friend circle like what you get in school when you are just with your friends. I walked up to them, I heard a bit of their conversation.

"Who do you think it is Bulk'?" Cliff asked him.

"I have no idea" He answered. Did he just shrug his shoulders? Or something?

**"I hope it's a 'bot we know" **Bee chirped. Wow awkward…wow I can't wait for them to meet me…or…eh...the robot me. Damn this will get confusing. Arcee went off somewhere, probably to convince Jack to come back. Optimus turned to us again only to be stooped when two beeps filled the air. From the entrance came in Arcee with Jack. I smiled. After getting off Arcee jack took off his helmet and shook his hair, looking rather happy.

"Hey…Guess whose back?" I chuckled lightly. Oh Jacky boy. I took a step forward to greet him.

"Autobots, prepare for departure" Optimus ordered, way to kill the buzz Boss bot. Jack frowned and looked up to Arcee.

"Where too?" she asked. I decided to jump in and steal Miko's line.

"The final frontier" I proudly crossed my arms over my chest. Jack looked rather confused at this.

"Space?" He asked, really?

"No, Antarctica….of course space you Dumbo" I Gibbs slapped him. He sent me a glare.

"I thought they don't have any way to get there" He added

"They don't" Raf replied, I continued to watch this unfold, rising my hand to my chin. I began to think. Can I even step in at this point? This is a huge part in the story line. Jack stuttered and looked up to Arcee. I smiled.

"Be seeing you?" He asked. Aww how cute. Arcee smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. Thinking ahead of the events I quickly walked over to Optimus, he was stood near to the ground-bridge ready to go.

I wanted to see the transformation, I may have seen it on my screen but it is probably different to real like, but something changed in me. I was watching Ratchet active the portal a strange feeling suddenly raised; I couldn't put my finger on it too. Was it dread? Excitement? Fear? I don't know but it sure is putting me on the edge.

Off to the corner, Miko and Raf were saying goodbye, a pang of loneliness sprung up. I had no-one here. No friends, well I could probably get closer to the other kids but…I feel as if everyone here was afraid of me, or…resent me?

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I with never forgive you" I was snapped from my thoughts. Smiling I joined the others to watch the next events unfold. "Watch it grumpy bot" I shouted up to him. Optimus chuckled slightly.

"Until we meet again old friend." I laughed again. "Autobots, Roll out!" I never expected it to be so…so…awesome, in real life. All the bots transformed and raced through to Ground Bridge. Everyone else just stared at them, I however began to pace. What have I got myself into? I can't fight in a war…I don't want to hurt people. The responsibility…Primus I am in way over my head.

"Maximum Overdrive!" I looked up to the console…thing, we could hear them? In the show year but you could just hear them talking. Here, it's like a recording, or com.

"Autobots, Transform and gravitize!"

"Whoa! Don't look down, or up…or left" I snickered at Bulkhead, that didn't last long.

"So Megatron is packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" I shuddering I walked over the platform with the couch.

"And since we don't poses ready means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out!" We could hear their weapons firing up.

"Well what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked. Probably to let Starscream stop sucking up to Megatron.

"It appears that the decepticons have sustained severe damage to their interstellar navigations systems" Optimus explained, I started to pace again, everyone here is too focused on them, I have to help the kids when it comes to it.

"Huh…that's my handiwork." Bulk' added. Shaking my head, this is getting nowhere...

"Great job Bulkhead, without that dish Megatron won't be able to aim the space bridge at Cybertron"

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked, just like he is meant to.

"Naturally but Cybertron is many light years away" I answered, everyone turned to me.

"What? I know stuff remember" Ratchet nodded.

"But to reach their target they would have to be astronomically precise" Ratchet added.

"If Megatron went to the travel of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system." Optimus pondered. I always thought how in primus's name Megatron came up with his plans.

"A remote one!" I yelled into the computer. You know pacing was always my problem and here I could not stop doing it. Pacing back and forth on the platform must be annoying.

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes? Like the giant sized array in Texas?" Raf suggested

"Shh! This is not child's play." Ratchet hissed pushing the idea down

"Good thinking, Raf. Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." Ratchets face was hilarious. Everyone looked over to agent fowler.

"You, soldier! You on the uniform! Put on some pants!" Fowler burst out, I followed the lines perfectly, ah that was one of the most hilarious lines ever!  
"That may be a challenge"

"I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick." Raf shouted up, typing away on his keyboard

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" I shot a glare at the doc-bot. how dare he scrutinise Raf

"Maybe, if I could get in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip because the speech is rather tedious~~~~~~~

"Raf?" Optimus asked, everyone was on edge.

"I wanna give it a shot."

Going through the space bridge wasn't as bad as I thought, definitely not what the other made out it to be, it felt like a tickle.

"Uhh. That would take some getting used to." Jack moaned, the other two nodded. Staring at them I wondered it wasn't so bad because I am a cybertronian.

"How are you not feeling that?" Raf pondered out loud. The others turned to face me.

"Must be my strong stomach" I shrugged, the others just nodded and began their way inside.

"Security sure is lax on this place." The others nodded at Jacks observations. Sneaking through the halls was definitely a rush, felt like James bond! We turned into a small room with a computer running silently. I stayed back by the axe on the wall, I mean really Miko? Good try but you gave it an axe  
"I'm in."  
"And so are the Decepticons". I added, pointing to the screen  
"What?! How can you tell?" Jack looked wide eyed at me.

"Schematics." I put it simply and urged Raf to go on.

"With the same alien math we saw on their ship." Raf explained, the others nodded in understanding but Jack shot me a look, It was gone fast. "But this time, I can download it."

"The decepticons are linking the dishes to their ship and aiming it to Cybertron." I walked up and looked at the screen; surprisingly it looked like hard maths and some words here and there.

"But I can unsync them." I patted his back, we were here for him.

"Would they know?" jack looked worryingly at the screen. I looked over and shook my head

"Even if the Decepticons see that we are in the system, they have no idea we are in the house." Suddenly the building shook and the dishes moved again.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I won't let them do that again."

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they are being tricked?" Jack is such a worry wart, eyeing the door closely I edged to the axe, expecting it any minute now, just got to finish their conversation.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like on-line gaming." Raf explained again. THERE! Soundwaves tentacle things quietly sneaked in, ready to hurt the kids, as silent as I could I unhooked the axe.

"Yeah, Jack, what are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." I wouldn't say so.

Soundwave jumped forward and I swung as hard as I could, chopping off the tentacle thing, what It looks like it! Miko screamed as it flung around aimlessly and retreated, running out I saw him. Soundwave was there, I always liked him. The silent ones are awesome and deadly. He stared at me and took a picture, damn. I aimed my axe and threw it, hitting him in the chassis. Enraged he shot a blast at a support beam, above me.

I was too slow, jumping sideways and hoping to role like you would learn in the Prometheus school of rolling (**Reference, figure it out?)** but it hit me in the back and I was sent tumbling into a wall, smacking my head. Everything was blurred after that, I saw figures near a wire, which looked badly damaged, more voiced joined as I slipped in and out of consciousness, how many times must this happen?

"Ah, wakeup my Starlight" A voice echoed, oh so im here, well I have a bone to pick, wait was that a different voice? I opened my eyes; I was in the same dreamscape as I was last time. Standing slowly I looked around, in front of me stood three Mechs, well 2 Mechs and one femme.

"Hello my child" Solus greeted. I smiled and changed forms, felling she would appreciate it. She did, nodding proudly she turned to a mech to her side, whom I didn't recognise.

"I am Megatronus prime, your sire" I stared in awe of him, he was bigger that alpha Trion and Solus! But not as big as primus. I bowed respectively

"Now now, no need" he pattered my shoulder. Smiling I waved to Alpha Trion, who stood next to my Carrier.

"How are you guys then?" I asked in a cheery mood, I always felt at ease here, wherever here is I guess it is a void. I'm with my parents but still…some questions haven't been answered.

Moving from one foot to the other, the situation with Optimus. Beginning to speak Alpha Trion beat me too it.

"Yes I know, you feel close to him?" I nodded "There is a chance you two share a bond. I glared at him, hoping not for what I think it was.

"No no, not a romantic bond, more like a sibling bond, you saw him as your idol in your world and as you are one of us and a Prime you see him as, well like an older brother whom you look up too." Nodding in satisfaction.

"I told you, I can't be a Prime" I insisted.

"Optimus may have had to earn it, but we were created as primes, as an offspring, you too, were created and born as a prime". My sire explained. I looked down solemnly; I couldn't be a prime, im not a leader.

"My dear, you are, you stepped in and got hurt for those kids" Just then a pain raced through my head. Chuckling Solus continued. "You saved Cliffjumper, and many more, you have helped dearly already and will continue more so in the future"

Knowing I wasn't going to win I accepted it, things began to flicker.

"I guess this is goodbye." I groaned.

"I wish you good luck my Child" Megatronus said, nodding everything began to disappear; well this will hurt as I wake up.

**This has the most words out of all chapters! YAY! Please R&amp;R!**

**Update-06/06/2016**

**I changed some main things to do with Alpha Trion and Starlight when they are in the void, older readers may understand buy newer readers it doesn't really matter. Basically Starlight confronted Alpha Trion about something and learned the truth…me like an idiot repeated this finding out later so I took it out here and kept the later one as it fit better, also editing chapter 11 and I'm not sure what else but I'm making the grammar and spelling better too!**


	9. Chapter 9-Meet Starlight

**Hello again! Hope everyone is ok, definitely got a chapter out for you guys quicker, only been a week. Sat down today after a hard week at shool and after jotting down some ideas I could not stop writing until I wrote and perfected this chapter. I know it is not that much connected to the show but the next chapter will be masters and students! **

**Kat: will you not get on with the thanking so they can read?**

**Authoress: shush you im getting to that**

***throws book at annoying character***

**Kat: Hey! **

**Ignore her, now time for thanks.**

**Story followers:**

Kat151820

**Story favourites:**

Kat151820

ShinraFox

**Reviews:**

CMDOBlitzin

**-thanks for guessing that little reference I will be putting more in, not any in this chapter though**

AllSpark Princess

**-thank you for reading and that you like it, here's an update! **

**Thank you those select few for reviews/favourites/follows**

**I don't own transformers prime only Katherine, if I did a TON of things would be cannon.**

* * *

How many times do I have to repeat myself?

I don't like pain, and currently im in a lot of it. It feels as if my back, arm and head are on fire. Let alone I blacked out again. Let's count how many time it has happened…too many! My little meeting was alright though, got to meet my sire, yelled at Alpha Trion, life is ok I guess in that situation. Damn I really want to get up, am I on a cold slab? Basing it on fan fictions I have read im probably on a smaller berth in the med-bay, oh god, the hatchet. Groaning I shifted to try and get up.

"Ep ep ep! Careful there you! Do you know how much of a scare you gave the others!?" Oh god the hatchet is going on a rant. "Based on knowledge I have on human autonomy you have a broken collarbone and a concussion."

Smiling I sat up and took in the surrounding, yep, definitely in the med-bay. Ratchet was there waving around one of his wrenches, primus he was scary.

"Aw, were you worried for me old doc-bot?" tilting my head I gave him my puppy eyes.

"Pff, no! You are simply one of my patients."

"Okay doc-bot, okay" I sniffled a laugh. "Where are the others? Are they ok?"

"Don't call me that! And yes they are okay apart from a scare and they are in the main control room." I nodded.

"He's gone isn't he" he nodded, I sighed, Megatron won't be gone forever. Now we have to put up with stupid Starscream. He was rather funny in the show, with his chicken wings and stiletto heels. Swinging my legs around the berth ratchet shot a glare at me.

"Now where…Oh primus" he stopped, confusion written on his face plates.

"What?" he is scaring me.

"I scanned you again to check your injuries and…they are all healed." I laughed at his confusion.

"It must be me being a cybertronian" nodding he got back to his computer, signalling I can go. Cheering I jumped off and ran into the control room. The kids were nowhere to be seen, so was Arcee and 'bee. They could be out on patrol.

"Nice to have you up" A voice shook from behind me. Jumping I spun to see Optimus. Smiling I nodded.

"It feels great" He nodded. A few silent moments passed.

"I saw them again. My creators and Alpha Trion." I blurted out, Optimus nodded sadly; he must have come to that conclusion. "I died in my world…I can never go back my-" I cocked on my words. "-My father and two best friends in the world are there morning me and im here embracing my new life." Tears threatened to fall; Optimus gave me a look of sympathy then understanding.

"Sometimes we all must sacrifice something for the good of everyone" He answered simply. Nodding a twirled my hair.

"I guess I have to meet everyone in my bi-pedal form today" He nodded.

"Thanks for that, it meant a lot." I said smiling. There! That feeling again. Optimus must have felt it too as his stern primeish form broke for a few seconds.

"That Optimus I believe is the bond I have with you" I stated bluntly, he urged me to continue.

"In my world I looked up to you, I saw you as an idol. Now here, with my form and…predicament, you are like the protective older brother whom I look upon, mainly with your experience as a prime" he nodded understandingly

"Yes I believe that is correct, we shall talk for on this matter later, however I wish for you too…reveal yourself within the next few hours, in human talk" I stared at him blankly, had ratchet finished the holoform's? He nodded, guessing my question. Nodding, I began to pry more into the plan. Half an hour later when I was happy we moved to the ground bridge and I was to be dropped off in the Sahara desert, a suitable place.

Once there I transformed into my bi-pedal mode. I could finally get a better look now. I was definitely taller than Arcee, maybe 'Bee as well. Hmm, im probably a few inches smaller than Optimus. Most of my armour was black, purple decorations dotted it. I smiled, surprisingly purple is my favourite colour, which is funny because the decepticons have a lot of purple. Stars also dotted my armour, fitting for my name. On my left solder I noticed some though, an odd symbol, it couldn't be cybertronian as it would have translated, staring at it began to shift and make out some words. "The mark and title of prime is borne upon this femme, hail prime" I laughed; well at least the others couldn't read it as it was the prime's language.

The sun was excruciating hot here, how long could they be? I began to think over the plan and my backstory. I had been an archiver same as Optimus in Iacon and worked with him for many years, as war broke out I had tried to help more with Alpha Trion and in the last battle I stayed till the end, unable to find Optimus and Alpha Trion I was pulled into the fighting and fled after Iacon fell. **(Do help me out here guys I think im getting Optimus' backstory all wrong) **My escape pod happened to be a status pod and had been in status all this time until I awoke in deep space and located earth. Me and Optimus did not like to lie but it was for the best, the feeling in my chassis was much stronger now and I feel as I walk in there I just want to bear hug him, is that natural?

Suddenly the familiar sight of the ground bridge greeted me. Taking a deep breath I walked forward.

POV change-want expecting that were you?

Arcee

Optimus had already given us the briefing, whoever this bot is, he sounds close to Optimus, and maybe they knew each other before the war? Katherine was not gracing us with her presence as the other kids complained; she was resting in her room from her injuries. It was pretty brave for a human

Ratchet activated the bridge and everyone was on edge, who was it? Optimus had not told us who. A figure walked through the bridge. It was a femme! I couldn't help but smile as we have another femme on earth. Before anyone could say anything she learched forwards and jumped upon Optimus, both in a ginormous hug. I laughed; this was definitely going to be fun. After their greeting had finished ratchet cleared his thought. **(Do they have thoughts?)**

She seemed to share a few words with ratchet as he laughed too. "Yes it is great to see you". Huh. So even Ratchet knows her. Regaining her posture extremely quickly she stood straight. She was almost as big as Optimus and carried the same formal, stern appearance as him.

"Hello, I'm Starlight, pleased to meet you"

* * *

**Boom shaka laca! What did I just do?**

**Kat: I don't know, you wrote it!**

**Authoress: Shush you again**

***throws another book***

**Kat: Why?! **

**Please R&amp;R and I might stop torturing Katherine!**


	10. Chapter 10-Backstory

**Hello everyone happy new year! first update of the year, I worked on this the past two days and its still short. A note that Kat will use human terms as she grew up a human.**

**so I know this is short I am working on an update for every one of my story's at the moment anddd school is back and Christmas was chaotic sorry! so here ya go. thanks time.**

**Favourates **

**Unicrone1000**

**Rebekah Redwolf**

**Ruth25Spowepic**

**Follows**

**Unicron1000**

**Summer490**

**Rebekah Redwolf**

**Ruth25Spowepic**

**Reviews**

**Unicron1000 said "Update"**

**-Here ya go!**

**Rebekah Redwolf said "eeeek this is so cool...i loved it and hope to read more"**

**-thank you! im happy you like it and here you go!**

**Kat151820said "wow i really like this story i cant wait for starlight/kat to tell them she is a prime :)"**

**-that is awesome thank you, will have to wait for that but it will happen :)**

**Ratchetlover said "Pls more soon" **

**-here you go!**

**All of these really make me so happy and its awesome to see older favourites come back to read because this will be a ride!**

**enjoy! and i do not own Transformers Prime, if so i would have Starscream dance like the chicken in heels he already is.**

* * *

**_Previously on destiny awaits_**

_"Hello, I'm starlight, pleased to meet you."_

* * *

Surprise was not the only thing In the room. Silence hung over like a damp blanket.

...

...

...

"Oh my God!" There goes the silence to Miko. "This is so awesome. Where are you from? How many cons have you bashed? You look bigger than Arcee, are you a motorcycle too? How do you know Optimus and Ratchet? What's your story? I-"

"Slow down there kid I can get to that but I don't even know everyone's designations."

Chuckling Bulk' decided to hit my left shoulder with a ton of force, almost sending me to my knees.

"That's Miko for you. I'm Bulkhead. That's Cliffjumper over there" he waved and also hit my other shoulder. "We are both wreakers"

"Hello I'm Arcee, second in command"

**"Bumblebee. I'm the scout."** Smiling I shook their hands.

"You already know me and Optimus!" Ratchet provided for everyone from his computer.

Turning my attention to the kids, thankfully Jack was Miko wait somewhat patiently.

"I'm Jack. That's Raf and Miko."

"Hi nice to meet yo-"

"I'll to get Katherine she would love to meet you but I bet she already knows who you are!" Miko so gracefully interrupted Raf.

"I don't think-"

"Miko that would not be wise as she is still recovering" Optimus interjected to my statement.

"Awww...That's means we get to ask you questions!"

Chuckling Bulk' hit my shoulder again. "Oh boy. This will be fun for you."

Sitting down I prepared myself for this. Please forgive me for the lies.

"I'm curious too. What's your story?" Arcee asked.

Sighing I looked down. "As you humans say grab your popcorn"

"Yes story time from a new bot! Bulk pick me up!" Bulkhead complied still laughing at Miko's enthusiasm.

"Before the war I worked as an archivist alongside Optimus under Alpha Trion. I-"

"Woah Woah Woah. You're saying you knew Optimus before he was a prime?" Bulk yet again interrupted.

Giving him a stern but playful look I continued.

"Yes I knew him before him was a prime." Technically I did from the shows. "I did rather well with working with Alpha Trion. He had a connection with my creators that helped a lot..annd he got me out of some bad situations so I owed him. When the war broke out I did my best to help but archivists were not that much needed anymore. I stayed behind on most battles still determined to get some important research done. Eventually I helped the wounded, which got me to know Ratchet. In the last moments it was chaos in Iacon. We started to push back but it became impossible it was one of the hardest fights I've ever been in but my creators trained me for it.

In the end Optimus ordered me to find an escape pod. I found one for him and commed him and thinking it was fine and in a rush I left. Unfortunately my pod was a stasis pod. And I was put into long-term stasis until a signal from this team turned the systems back on. Waking me up. Eventually I guided and crashed here."

These didn't feel like lies...they were..unlived truths. That was what to happen if I wasn't sent to earth. It didn't make me feel better.

"Who were your-" Arcee started

"Ep Ep Ep. I need to run tests on Starlight here. So move along." Thank you Doc

Sighing I stood. "Thanks Ratchet you saved me there...I can't help but feel bad like they are lies but..they are not. I think it's what would have been if I hadn't been sent to earth." Shuddering I went over the details again in my processor like they were ready there. I would have had a loving family with my creators. Respected as a prime yet secret until the war. Great friends here and there...love interests.

My life sure would have been different.

"That proves you have a good spark" well that wasn't expected form the hatchet.

"Aww. Doc, you becoming soft from age?"

"Pffft. No..and don't call me that! Now move along"

"Wait that wasn't a reason to get them to stop?"

"No now follow me"

Oh God I'm at the hatchets mercy.

* * *

**please R&amp;R!**


	11. Chapter 11-Holoforms and Unexpectedness

**Hello everyone *crickets* okay, I know some people have been reading but hey guys? Where you at.**

**Kat: ignore her she just put some work in for once, hey calm it. It was only on for a week.**

**Authoress: shush you *throws book***

**Anyway enjoy and please favourite, review and follow! I would love them.**

**Changes in text:**

**Commlink ::Would be like this::**

**Dream: **_**would be like this**_

**normal: **text would be like this

**Speaking in cybertronian:** **would be like this**

**Time terms:**

**Astro-klik = fraction of a second**

**Nano-klik =1 second**

**Klik =1 minute**

**Breem =1 hour**

**Cycle = 1 day**

**joor =1 Week**

**Orn =1 month**

**groon =1 Year**

**Yes I know but I looked them up so I won't keep changing, anyway I tried to make it obvious who was talking her holoform and her real, transformer form.**

**Oh! Anyone interested in being my kind of test reader?**

**I don't own anything other than my OC**

The tests scared me that's for sure. I was at the mercy of the Hatchet. Renown for throwing wrenches. Surprisingly they weren't that bad. It was more routine that scary. The odd question here and there brought me back from my day dreaming but other than that he must have scanned me.

After he was finally happy with me I was sent back to the others, now with the holoform device added. Taking a breath I willed my holoform to appear. Let's say I jumped out my skin in human terms. I jumped a mile when it formed, making me rush my servo to my mouth so I wouldn't scream. It was so weird, like looking at myself in a mirror yet in 3rd person. I could choose whether to change views… Guess it was a ton easier for the others and I would have to get used to it. While my possessor was swirling around the fact I could see two views like on an x-box screen ion my interface I didn't notice Raf's volcano exploding.

"Decepticon attack!" Ratchet yelled running into the room with Optimus hot on his trails.

**:: It's not 'cons Ratchet it was an experiment gone wrong:: **I quickly informed them through the commlink.

**::Thank you starlight::**

I smiled as they still ran over looking worried. Ratchet sent a short grateful glance my way. Good thing I told them or I would have to laugh at how panicked they get…I guess it is necessary, if there was a real attack though I think everyone would be running around, not just them.

"It's no attack, Ratchet. "Raf tried to explain while coughing and waving the smoke away. "It is my volcano….or was"

"Hold still, Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko suddenly added to the commotion, really must she? "Whoopsie!" She joked as paint fell on the floor. Shaking my head my holoform laughed.

"Katherine you're here that's awesome! How are-"

"-What in the allspark is going on in here?" Ratchet confidently and rather rudely interrupted Miko as she hugged my holoform. I guess its solid then.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Raf tried to explain again. I chuckled again. Maybe im going to watch this play this time. Cliff' choose that time to walk in and see the damage.

"What the..." he silently questioned.

"Just watch." I answered. Nodding we turned back to the others.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Arcee attempted to help.

I shook my head. It was easy; maybe I'll help the kids get actual grades. Well I did have a cybertronian wired brain with me so I found many school subjects easy, mainly maths and languages. I can proudly speak 4…well five count cybertronian.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?"

"PFFT HAHAHAHA!" My holoform burst into laughter. "I…had…always loved that…part" It explained through giggles and breaths.

"Oh! That reminds me Kat; have you-"Miko started again.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here… You're making a mess!" Ratchet interrupted again.

"Ratch you need to earn some manners." He ignored that snide remark.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade." Raf yet again tried to explain

"Yeah, if bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"-Oh? And what does bulkhead know of your solar system." I swear Ratchet you need to sop interrupting these kids. "Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or-"

"-Arcee of our motorcycles?" I finally got to cut him off.

"We're not earthlings and they're not scientists."

"But the autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." I added placing my view in. my optics bore into his as we had a silent fight of wills.

"Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus is obviously trying to get a compromise here.

"Humph. Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet remarked.

"Old man with sass!" My holoform yelled up. Grumbling Ratchet returned to the med bay.

"VICTORY!" my holoform yelled causing laughs for everyone and maybe even a shadow of a smile from Optimus.

"Kat!" Miko yelled

"What?"

"Have you met Starlight yet? Isn't she cool? Has she told you her backstory? Wait why would she I bet you already know it. What happens with her? Weeelll?" She questioned expectantly.

Laughing I somehow had my holoform climb on my servo and lift it…her up.

"Yes I have met her obviously. She is pretty cool and…weeelll…"

"What? Is it something cool?" Miko asked again, great now the others are interested.

"I never was on this show of hers" I supplied; scrap that would leave unanswered questions. "Uh well at least in this known universe"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cliff' asked.

"It's the fact that I don't recognise her form this version of transformers, my theory is that there were other 'bots than what the show let on. Like I know of other bots but in this version, none new join…well at this point in time anyway." My holoform explained gaining nods from everyone. Optimus gave me a look as to say. 'Talk with me'

Everyone slowly got back to their projects and Cliff' went who knows where, probably on patrol.

I followed Optimus to the same spot he had talked with Ratchet.

"I see you have gotten your holoform device." He started. Nodding I willed it to dissipate.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat but freaks me out a bit." Neat? NEAT?! Did I really just say that?! Primus help me now.

"Optimus I wish to thank you for…everything you have done so far, it means a lot and I know I am building trust on lies with the others, which breaks my spark, I promise I won't let you down and I will help in any way I can. Whether helping gain energon because more has to be spent on me or help you or the kids. Maybe-"

He put a servo on my shoulder in a calming manner.

"I feel you being here will greatly help in itself." I nodded thinking to when the team will need a leader. Almost sensing my thoughts Optimus chuckled.

"You will be a good leader someday"

"You have known me for a few days Optimus." I sent the remark back.

"Yes, however you already shown character built for a leader, maybe even a prime." I smiled at his words, maybe he was right. I still held a slight frown, me…a leader…a Prime? I would fail in my first few minutes let alone life.

"I see you as…I don't really know Optimus, just know I look up to you will utmost respect" He smiled at me. YES! Got Prime to smile one bucket list option done. "I spoke with my creators and Alpha Trion and they say that, because I looked up you so much and variables blah blah blah, I guess it's like you are like an older brother to me"

"Your theory was right, within your world you had looked up to me as you say and your spark here wishes to seal the bond as you would say. Siblings"

Now this is the moment where I can't even explained what happened because I have no clue. Because I blacked out…again.

**Prime skip! (Really? Did I really?)**

"Uhhhhh" I moaned.

"She's waking up!"

"Shush Miko don't bother her"

"It's okay…im awake" opening my Optics I could see I was on the metal berth again, great.

"Ah starlight" Ratchet walked in all high and mighty. He took one look at the kids and gave them the obvious look as in GET OUT.

"What happened Ratch?"

"You collapsed again, this time however from spark overload and energon deficiency"

i sighed and started to get up, willing my holoform to appear again.

"Ah ah ah" he waved a digit at me like a naughty child. He shoved an energon cube in my servos.

"Drink" sighing I glugged it. It didn't taste that bad really, more sweet.

"What did I miss?"

"Optimus, bumblebee and Cliffjumper fought Skyquake and the humans were stripped of the reward for the projects what I…. They should have deserved!"

I laughed. "So I missed it all?" he nodded.

Oh well there is always next time.

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

"What the..?" I questioned as a different sensor triggered.

Running into the main room lights flashed vigorously, the others soon joined.

"It's a signal!" Ratchet joyously exclaimed. Wait. How?

Optimus stepped forward handling this very calmly.

"This is Optimus Prime of Omega outpost one identify yourself."

"Well I never this is a sorrow sight" A gruff voice replied.

"Yahoo! We found em!"

"It can't be! Is our sister there?"

"Optimus it is good we found you"

Multiple voices joined together in happiness, I didn't even notice the others calling out to friends.

They weren't meant to come here. Some, unexpected visitors.

**Word count 1503 if you don't count author notes.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Oh, had to re upload as notifications went weird so sorry if you got two alerts.**

**Update-06/06/16**

**Hi! Basically just about the same what I said on chapter 8, I changed the bit with Optimus to fit the plot AND I have also taken him off the poll as their relationship is now like siblings, or at least there for each other blah blah. Anyway I encourage older readers to look back as I have some some serious editing also on chapter 8 but as I am going to upload the changes im uploading chapter 15 so bonus **


	12. Chapter 12-Are you Serious?

**Hello everyone! here ya go! It's not long but damn English weather and storms cut out my power and I lost the WHOLE chapter so I really wanted to get one out even If Its short. So at the moment i have my poll up, as I'm uploading this, it currently stands at:**

**Cliffjumper-2 votes**

**Bumblebee-1 vote**

**Optimus-1 vote**

**Smokescreen-1 vote**

**Thanks for that guys keep voting!**

**Reviews=**

**CMDOBlitzin- **"Bro this story is turn out good"

**-Thanks for that I hope it does**

**Favourites=**

**-Cybertronian Spartan**

**-RazorFlame Predacon**

**-Metarex**

**Follows=**

**-Cybertronian Spartan**

**-RazorFlame Predacon**

**-Metarex**

**Thanks guys it means a lot, any ideas or something you want to see in this let me know and I'll try!**

**I do not own transformers only my OC**

* * *

Multiple voices joined into one. Surprise. Joy. In greetings and in disbelief and relief of friends being alive.

Grabbing my already aching helm I took a shuddered sigh. My processor was wrapped around so many things. How…why is this happening. This isn't me that's for sure. But 'bots that are thought not to be here are HERE.

Sending a pleading look to Optimus I slowly sneak out the room. **(Yes I know you want to know what's going on but I'm evil)**

Checking the coast was clear I deactivated my holoform and walked into my room. Luckily it was big enough for me to step into.

Sighing a transformed and sat on my bed.

"I'm getting in too deep into this, digging a deeper and deeper grave ready for the others to push me in. What am I supposed to do? All this destiny stuff. The lying. The knowledge. Why am I even here?"

Stray tears fell down my already damp cheeks. Tears of loneliness and frustration.

"Oh my child you are more important than you imagine" A kind voice says behind me.

Jumping up I see a smiling tall woman at my door. Her bright blue eyes bore into me. She had long chestnut hair flowing down her back. Her features softened as she smiled. Confusion racked my brain.

She laughed. "Don't you recognise your own carrier?" she asked gently.

"Solus? Mom?!" Laughing I runed up and hugged her. "How is this even possible?"

She chuckled again. I nodded catching on. What was the point in asking? They must be able to disguise themselves regularly.

"This is so cool" I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Starlight. You need to understand, you are destined for great things. You will learn do not fret"

Anger built up. "Don't fret? Don't fret! I'm here out of my element, my own universe! Without my friends and people I know! I have knowledge what could get me and others killed and I can't even defend myself!" Pacing more tears threatened to fall.

Slowly sitting down on my bed Solus motioned me to sit by her.

"My child. You belong here. You do, in retrospect know the people and 'bots of there. Use your skills. I have watched you throughout your life."

Ideas began to pop into my head. I wasn't the fittest person but I excel at gymnastics, archery, fencing, languages, math, and mechanics and more. I was prepared for this, all the classes my dad put me through. Did he have any idea?

"Did my dad...know?" She shook her head.

"Then why on earth did he..." I started to ponder. He wanted me to excel at things what I may even need in this. Was it just a feeling?

"It doesn't matter anyway, I won't see him again but you are right, I have many skills, maybe just maybe I can adjust them to this new world!" There's my eureka moment I needed.

"There we are, now I think you need to get back out there, some changes are happening what you need to know" She informed.

"Why does the world hate me?" I moaned sarcastically. Laughing I gave Solus another hug.

"Thank you I needed this kind of pep talk" Nodding she stands up and turns to me.

"Be ready Starlight things will change in the foreseeable future" Shuddering I look back to see her gone.

"Allons-y!"

Transforming back into my bi-pedal form I shook from dizziness.

"I need to get used to that"

Walking into the main room I see that only Cliffjumper, Ratchet and Optimus remain.

"Hey were you been?" Cliff' called.

"I needed to do some things" I replied with a half truth.

"Okay. This is so awesome though!" He exclaimed. Giving him a questioning look he nodded.

"A pod with 6 Autobots are incoming!" He exclaimed.

My jaw dropped there. 6 new Autobots. 6 unknown 'bots. 6 unexpected visitors.

"Wwho?!" I need to know I must know.

"Jazz, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Elita-1 and Chromia"

* * *

** Ok there you go! please review n all that stuff its awesome to see and hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter13-Scrapheap

**Hey guys! what is this?! Update so close together?! Yes I know It is because I am trying to update more frequently. THIS CHAPTER HAS OVER 4000 WORD OMG! I'm happy finally broke 3000 after chapter 1 what i think wash a little over 3500.**

**So poll updates- I have added the new bots**

**Cliffjumper-2**

**Smokescreen-1**

**Bumblebee-1**

**Optimus-1**

**Sunstreaker-1**

**rest-0**

**Please vote! Its on my profile for a better way of choosing and you can pick 2**

**Thanks time: **

**Follows: **

jasoneiler2

Smokescreen14

DreamPrincess2591

adelphe24

Shadescribe

justinq719

**Favourites: **

Defender51

jasoneiler2

Smokescreen14

adelphe24

justinq719

ReaperVandreadxProwl

**Reviews: **

Unicron1000-"Update"

Here you go!

adelphe24- "Ok wanna vote for Sunstreaker as the romantic interest! cant wait for more!"

-It has been added and here you go

WOW thats a lot more than before, would love more reviews but I'm happy.

There are three references, two I think are fairly obvious and one near/on the end might be harder.

I do not own transformers prime if I did it would be awesome

* * *

I stared wide eyed at him for minutes

…

…

…

"You're not joking are you?" I slowly asked. He shook his head. "When are they getting here?"

"We don't know yet they are galaxy's away, we are lucky they picked up on the signal." I nodded in agreement. He stepped off to go speak with the others. Looking around there was no sign of Optimus, Ratchet or the kids; Cliffjumper was over to the side with Arcee, 'Bee and Bulkhead.

Sighing I slipped away again into the background back to my room.

"Might as well stay here as my processor doesn't comprehend this." I joked. Changing forms again today I fell face first on my bed.

This was all happening too quickly, let alone happen at all. Just a big string of event just popped into existence. The whole thing with me, them, Wheeljack soon. In the future with Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus. I can understand them showing up later but all of this happening at the start with me head deep in my own troubles, well, the world hates me. "The others are probably wondering where I am but…" I trailed off my thoughts somewhere else.

They went back to what Alpha Trion had supposedly set up for me. The whole story with a new job, okay then what was that with Jay, Kate and my dad.

No, I need to talk to him.

I need answers to so many things, my mother nay have helped me in some aspects but not all.

On another note, the new 'bots is something new. Im guessing they will be here around after Con Job, The whole thing with Wheeljack and makeshift, but I have a feeling it will be later. In real time it was a week but I have no clue how spaced out most of the episodes are.

I started to fiddle with my necklace, stopping in surprise I jumped up. I had completely forgotten about it. It seems to allow me to communicate with the Primes and keeps my weapons but only time will tell what else it will give me.

Closing my eyes I crossed my legs on the bed and began to meditate. Why? I need to calm down.

In through the nose out through the mouth.

Slowly time ticked away.

Suddenly my necklace heated up and I willed to see Alpha Trion.

"Hello young one"

Snapping my eyes open I stared at Alpha Trion. Anger bubbled but I compressed it.

"Hello Alpha Trion"

"Compressing your anger to be civil, very good but it can hurt you in the end" She ever so 'wisely' said.

"I need answers; you lied to me, didn't you?" He nodded in confirmation.

"Why"

He was quiet I must have stumped him or he was looking for an excuse

"It was intended to help you; of course it changed but does not matter now"

"Does not matter? Does not matter?! I had to leave my life! My friends my family!" I took a shaky breath. "I already had this with my mother so now is not the time to be childish" I Said. He sent me a surprised look. You're welcome.

"That proves you are getting wiser and you are a prime"

"For Primus's sake I can't be a Prime! I'm nowhere near fit to be a Prime!" I put my hand through my hair, Primus this was frustrating.

Hearing the usual rumble of the ground bridge I quickly changed forms.

"Damn its scrapheap. How on earth is this going to play out? I'm metal in bi-pedal form and it will be too draining to keep my holoform up"

"Trust your instincts" Alpha Trion said as he disappeared. Great what help!

I exited my room with my Holoform beside me.

"I told you Doc we are fine!" I heard Bulkhead resist Ratchet. I Walked to Cliff's side I chuckled.

"Hey Starlight, hey Katherine"

"Hey" I managed to chime in at one in both forms. Turning we watched as Ratchet went into Mother hen mode.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage." He continued to burble medic nonsense.

"Careful Bulkhead doesn't make him bring out the wrenches!" I called out. Chuckling Cliff' nodded.

"Primus he is a good shot"

"Yep" I agreed.

"Ratchet" Optimus called walking up with Arcee, Cliff' soon joined them. " Have you learned anything more about our arctic find?"

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

Agreeing with Ratchet I watched as he fiddled with the ground bridge. Now I can just imagine those damn Scraplets getting lose. I hadn't even seen Bulkhead and 'Bee leaving to get the kids.

The ground bridge started up ever so beautifully with its green lights.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our arctic find." Optimus informed us.

"Only until your sensors sound, remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely - They're imminent." Ratchet cut in.

"Don't be such a mother hen Ratchet" I joked earning chuckles from Cliffjumper and Arcee.

Sounds of Engine revving and tires filled the space of the room as Bulkhead and 'Bee raced in.

"Miss us, doc bot?" Miko yelled up as she Walked up to him.

"Hell yeah! Now it's not so boring!" My holoform exclaimed high fiving Miko.

Groaning he gave them a glare. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you." She said so joyously.

Jack and Raf also walked up as 'Bee and Bulkhead transformed. "I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives, Arcee?"

"Tag team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Oh, too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors." He said to try and change her mind

"Arctic exploration duty." Cliff' added in.

"Indoors where it's warm."

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf breathed aw poor kid.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we autobots." Optimus explained

"I Understand."

"But I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome."

"Aww, that's just too cute" My holoform cooed.

My holoform walked up to the TV and sofa with the others.

"Hey Kat" Raf greeted, the others waved.

"Hey guys, what do you think about the 'bots coming here?" I asked

"It's awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "So, what do you guys think we should do today?"

"Let's have a video tournament last one standing wins!" 'Bee supplied with an idea, the others look at us for help.

"Video game tournament!" My holoform fist pumped the air

"Last one standing wins!" Raf finished.

"That sounds good" I said.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Here! Now!" Ratchet ordered

"Aw, next time guys. You stay with them Starlight?"

"Sure thing 'Bee" I agreed

Raf waved but missed his chance at getting the controller

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said confidently.

"Don't worry Raf me and you can play after" My holoform reassured him. He smiled but it turned into a frown.

"Yeah, not really my thing, Miko." Jack denied.

"Oh? Scared of losing? To a girl?" She taunted.

Sighing he snatched the other remote off her. "Bring it!

"No mercy." She chanted.

Looking over to the side Jack saw Raf looking upset. "Hey, Raf You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah. I have stuff to do." Raf jumped off the sofa.

"Hey wait up ill come!" My holoform yelled. With severe concentration I somehow changed views and looked through my human eyes. Looking at my bi-Pedal form in awe I subconsciously had it watch Jack and Miko as I went with Raf but every time I was included in a conversation my views would change. Turns out after some tinkering I upgraded my Holoform system for me to do this.

"Hoo-yeah!" I heard Miko yell in excitement as we descended down the stars.

After getting to a huge corridor not far from my room I stared to imitate wind blowing

"Temperatures sub-zero and dropping." Raf started to play along.

"Got to Get back To base!" I joined in. Falling down I grabbed Raf's leg.

"Leave me! I'm slowing you down!"

"No! We will make it hang on!"

I heard metal clanking and I knew it was the Scraplets

"Hello?" Raf called out.

More clanging rang out and the lone Scraplets came running out.

"Aah!" We both yelled as it came closer.

Chuckling Raf examined the Scraplet. "Where did you come from?" He laughed "The autobots never said anything about pets." Shaking my head I saw it stare at me. Oh please don't try to eat me.

"You want to play fetch?" He picked up the bolt on the floor and threw it. "Good boy. Go get it!""

"It's not a dog Raf" I sniggered.

It whirred as it ate it whole. "No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!"

"Or Not." I laughed. It ran up and snuggled into Raf's leg.

Walking out I knew that this was going to be chaotic yet still funny. Ratchets face when he screams!

Switching views Jack and Miko were engrossed into their game.

"Ah, come on. Come on. You want some?" HA that's what she said. On the game Miko's car crashed.

"HAH! In-Your-Face!" Jack chanted and danced

"Ugh." Miko groaned.

"Nice one Jack" I said sending him a smile. Suddenly the power flickered and the game wiped.

"Whoa! What the?! Great power failure." Jack groaned.

"Aw. It wiped out our game." Miko said sarcastically while throwing the controller down.

"But I was winning!"

"Bummer."

"Deal with it Jack" I joked.

Over in the corner I heard Ratchet sighing as per usual "We most definitely have a problem. But what could have caused this?" He asked, oh oh pick me!

Then the power went out again

"Or that?" I cut in.

"Might be the main grid. Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction."

"Hey, guys." Raf called walking in with my holoform. "Look what we found."

"We're busy! Aah!" Ratchet screamed as he backed up the others jumping up and aiming their cannons on Raf.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bulk' yelled.

"Hey, hey! What's with you guys?" Jack and Miko jumped protectively in front of Raf and my holoform. Stepping forward I held up my hand to protect them

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulk' rambled, not helping here.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked almost distressed.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"No matter how scared you are do NOT aim your cannons at the children." I growled sending glares their way. An apologetic look came on Ratchets and Bee's face plates but Bulkhead was wearier.

"This?" Jack scoffs "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots. Scrappy here is Teeny." Miko added

"You have no idea of the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead persisted; I continued to glare at him.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said convinced it was harmless; suddenly it jumped up on me eating away.

"Oh Primus get it off!" I screeched flailing about. Falling backwards I was shouting so many curses id be dead if my dad was here. I managed to throw it off it stumbled before getting up again.

"Aah!" Raf let off a war cry as he hammered it with a crowbar.

"Whoa, easy there, killer." Jack joked grabbing the crowbar from him.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Miko mumbled. Raf ran over to me as Ratchet went into Medic mode examining me.

"I'm sorry, Starlight."

"It's okay Raf" I assured him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound. She'll live."

"Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal especially living metal." Bulk' continued

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asked wearily

"No." I said sadly

"When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one and I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet explained.

Making our way (Downtown) towards the room the pod is kept I slowly observed Raf, that was so different to what I think i=he is like but aren't we all a little different when no one is around or protecting our friends. It was very brave.

Staring into the empty Scraplet gave me the chills. 'Bee was hiding behind Ratchet and Bulkhead stood wearily to the side.

"It's a trap - A Scraplet trap." Ratchet observed

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap." Bulk' shakily said.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack said

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko added.

"So how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands." I said.

"And the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet sighed.

Back at the main room Ratchet was a panicked mess.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation." Ratchet fiddled with the com-link system but static was only heard. "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap!"

"End credits!" My holoform spoke up gaining confusing looks.

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulk' suggested

"**Yeah! Let's get out of here!" **'Bee agreed.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet insisted.

"They Will?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead, you never run!" Miko exclaimed.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first - Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and I mean nothing. not even your optics." Bulk' rambled.

"No matter what you have seen Bulkhead please refrain from sharing such detailed descriptions from the children it is not appropriate." Primus when did I get so formal and strict…oh wait I am.

He mumbled something inaudible under his breath, well speech seen as how we don't breathe.

"You have to let us help." Jack decided.

"We're not made of metal." Raf agreed

"Yeah-"

"-The Scraplets can't hurt us." My holoform cut Miko off.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet said earing a glare from Miko, what it doc bot.

"Okay, good. So we pair off - One bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge." Jack explained.

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko said.

"Jack you can go with Raf or Miko me and Starlight will stay here" I requested, nodding he turned to go with Raf

"**Nooo"** 'Bee complained

"Oh, boy." Bulkhead complained.

So they spilt off. Watching as they go Ratchet sent me a questioning look.

"What?" I said. "I think I can do some good here"

"Pffft, just stand by, I'll do the work" Ratchet said scoffing. He got to work on some cables and circuits.

"How's it going over there?" I asked several minutes later.

Grunting he stood up. "I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power! "

Hearing clicking I searched around to find a horrid of them on the wall.

"Scrap" I mumbled.

"Whoa!" I yelled as they started flying towards us.

Trusting no one was near I changed forms so I could at least help. They swarmed him like fly's eating away at him, before he could say I ran up and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Ratchet!" I yelled freezing as many as I could.

Hearing the others come I quickly changed forms and activated my holoform again.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like - Whoa!" Bulk yells as he sees the Scraplets flying above us. They started swarming us once again and I couldn't change forms damn. 'Bee started firing shots as they circled him. I swatted but it didn't do much. I felt them eating away on my armour.

"Eat this!" Bulkhead cried as he smashed them, similar cry's came from the others as they defended themselves, this carried on for seconds until their number dwindled till there was no more.

"We get them all?" Jack asked hopefully. Groaning I stood up. More sounds of destruction came from down the hall and in the walls.

"Hardly. These were just scouts." Ratchet said.

"**We are doomed" **'Bee beeped.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulk' asked.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home."

"We must get the ground bridge operational." I said cutting in.

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on earth." Raf suggested.

"Why not back to the arctic? We already know they don't do cold." Jack said.

"Sw-eet! One-stop shopping." Miko added.

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet. Think! If the ground bridge is still down-"

"-There must be a breach in the energon fuel line." I finished.

"**There's no way I can move Ratchet" **'Bee buzzed while trying to sit up.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulk' said.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

My holoform nodded and stood.

"I will stay here and help protect the bots if they come back" It said. Jack gave it a curt nod agreeing.

Slowly standing I grudgingly made my way to the com-link computer,

"Scraplets, blasted things. Hmm, If I can at least get the com-link up" I mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Bulk' asked.

"I have good experience in something like this; if I can get the com-link open we can at least inform them that we are working to save them, who knows? They might think we've abandoned them which is probably not true but if we can inform them it would give them hope what would help them get through the freezing temperatures."

Ratchet nodded understanding. Primus I can already know what he is thinking, my carrier is Solus Prime isn't she? The blacksmith, inventor and all that Jazz for the primes, the best of the best. Considering I would have some natural talents and im good at it anyway filled me with DETERMINATION! **(AN-I am so sorry guys, I have noticed at least 2 references, have fun) **

So I got to work, switching views I found that I could subconsciously work on the com-link system and control my holoform and talk through it. It was weird looking through human eyes when I have been looking through my optics and HUD* all this time

"You guys okay?" I asked through my holoform.

"**Well other than being eaten alive we are good"**

"Starlight is a little different today" Bulk' suddenly said. I snapped my head his way looking at him.

"What?"

"Haven't you guys noticed how she turns into like a leader mode, it's almost Primelike"

"**Yeah I thought so too" '**Bee agreed. **"I think it's good, it will be useful and she is fun to be around. Maybe she was going to be some sort of leader before the war, I mean she didn't tell us her creators, maybe they were leaders themselves and groomed her?"**

"Wow guys I didn't know you looked at her like that…you are okay with her though aren't you?" I asked wearily.

Bulk chuckled. "You kidding? She is a real joker, it's a little strange how well she knows Optimus and disappears ever now and then but she is a good bot." Thank god.

"**Raf likes her so she good in my books, besides, I don't think I have seen Ratchet so short tempered yet so open from help from her"**

"Isn't he short tempered with everyone?" I said. That gained me a laugh from them.

"You seem close to her already" Bulkhead said. I smiled; oh this is actually funny now.

"Yeah, she's fun to be around and we have a…connection" Primus how hard was this.

Changing views for a second I could see I was done.

"Done!" I leaned into the mic.

"This is Starlight to Optimus can you hear me?"

Static.

"This is Starlight to Optimus do you hear me?"

"This is Optimus to Starlight we hear you, what is happening at base?" I let out a sigh of relief I heard Bulk and bee celebrate.

"We have a Scraplet infestation so the ground bridge is down, the com-link was down but I did some small repairs I can't keep it open for long"

"Very well, thank you for informing us and good work, how long will it be I fear for Cliffjumper and Arcee?" He asked.

"It shouldn't be too long the kids have gone to fix the energon fuel line so we should have it up and running soon." I informed him.

"Good-" He cut off.

"Scrap, we need those kids to fix the fuel line." Suddenly my knees buckled from the force of keeping my body up.

"Starlight!" Ratchet called.

"I'm okay, lost a bit more energon than I thought I did" I waved him off.

"You shouldn't have-"

"And left them without them knowing what was happening? I said I am fine Ratchet we just need the ground bridge sorted." Silence came over us.

"So, if we get - When we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?" Bulk' broke the silence.

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first, the Scraplets will have no reason to leave." Ratchet started

"We'll need bait." I finished.

"Where are we gonna get bait?! The Scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!"

Up on the ceiling panels flew off as more and more Scraplets came flying in

"Scrap, stay down" I hissed. My thoughts went to Optimus, Arcee and Cliffjumper, I almost laughed at the thought of Cliff jumper being there in the moment with Arcee and Optimus where I truly shipped them.

They flew about in the air as the kids came running in.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack yelled.

"Fire it up!"

He groaned and stood. "Ground Bridge Activated." He said as he face planted the ground.

"If this wasn't so scary I would be laughing so much right now" I called out.

I looked around and saw Bulkhead preparing to stand.

"Its fine bulkhead I'll do it" I said as I stood. He gave me a look of gratitude.

"So you want bait, huh? Come and get me you oversize piranhas!" I yelled as I jumped up and down. They all turned to look at me.

"Scrap" I mumbled. "Come and get this main course!" I started running into the ground bridge I heard them behind me. The cold hit me fats and I ducked to the ground.

"Down! Down!" I yelled at the three, they shielded themselves but they only felt the hits of the Scraplets bouncing off them. "Ugh! I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." I laughed as we all entered the ground bridge and back to base.

"Report bio-circuitry status." Ratchet asked

"Levels are rising." Jack said

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro-pulse monitor. Miko, check bulkhead's interface patch and Starlight's energon levels"

"It's steady."

"Looking good on both." They answered

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said, I almost giggled at the old friend again. "You saved quite a few lives today.'

"It Wasn't all my doing." Ratchet looked at the kids and me. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened On a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus said.

"I agree Optimus" I added. He nodded.

"Thank you Starlight you really helped there with the com-link and the well…bait" Ratchet said what surprised me.

"Aw don't go mushy on me doc bot it was nothing."

"Nothing?! That was awesome!" Miko yelled. I smiled and if I could I would blush.

"Aaaaaah!" Miko's scream got everyone's attention.

"Scraplet?!"

"Spider! Is it on me?! Aah! Get off!" She ran off, I laughed.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulk' asked.

"You can't say much big guy you screamed twice like a little girl"

"No! I didn't!"

"I'm seeing nine maybe then years old. Oh! Also I'm seeing I'm seeing pigtails and a frilly skirt"

Everyone burst out laughing. This was a day to remember.

* * *

R&amp;R!

word count=4,461


	14. Chapter 14-Con Job part 1

**Hello! I am so sorry for the wait, however thank you too the new people who Favorited it and followed it because it put me back into the mood to write again. Anyway big announcement I changed things in chapter 8 and 11 so I recommend you guys go read but its nice anyway because the grammar and spelling has been improved along with changes to the story what would make sense. Poll update, also if you go read chapter 11's update, Optimus is no longer an option sadly but for the story they don't really match. I will be uploading the updated chapters as this one goes up.**

**Anyway this is a half chapter because I really wanted to get it out to you and I think its a good length with almost 2000 words**

**I just want to get this out so I will do the new people thing next chapter.**

**I do not own Transformers Prime Enjoy! **

* * *

Not much happened after the craziness with the spider. Chuckling I stood to the side as everyone else conversed. The biggest group was Cliff' with Bulkhead, 'Bee, Arcee and the kids, as per usual Optimus and Ratchet were also talking to each other.

"Hey starlight, Kat come over here!" Miko yelled for me and my holoform. Smiling I joined them.

"Hey Star' do you have an alt yet?" Cliff' asked.

"No I don't what are you-Hey! You gave me a nickname." I was surprised it was cliff' who gave me one; I would have expected Miko to give me one.

"Yeah thought you would suit one, anyway I asked Optimus and he gave the go to get you an Alt" I smiled.

**"Do you have anything in-?"**

"Awesome! What are you going to get?" Miko interrupted 'Bee

"I don't know we will have to see." I Said.

Ratchet powered up the space bridge into the desert and we stepped through.

"Have anything in mind?" Cliff' asked me, I thought for a moment.

"Fast yet not too flashy." He nodded. "Cliff?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the new 'bots would like me?" I wondered

"What why?"

"It's just that you guys know most of them, they don't know me and I look-"

"You're worried they won't trust you. It doesn't matter how you look, they should do and have no reason not to. I only know a few of them anyway."

I smiled.

"Thanks" I surveyed the area, he had sent us to a spot just out of sight of a motorway **(AN-If anyone is confused I think it is the equivalent to a highway or something)**

We were hidden behind a multitude of boulders.

I surveyed the area; it was quiet other than the noise of passing cars and odd sounds of birds in the sky.

Let's get this done.

HOW LONG?! How long does this take holy Primus. Been here at least two hours. The time was nice with Cliff' but NOT when he points out EVER single car on the road.

"That one?" He asks for the thousandth time.

"For the thousandth time N-" I stop and watch the car go by. "I like that one"

"Quick scan it before it gets away!" I nod and my HUD turns green as I feel the scanner activate. Now let me say, my armour shifting is painful as HELL! **(AN-I'll put a link to the car picture in my profile, it's a black Audi A5)**

I could feel it shifting to be able to let me transform into the alt I could be. I now had door wings like bee but two wheels on the back of my peds like Arcee.

"This is awesome." I muttered.

"Want to race back?" Cliff' grinned at me.

"Hell yes"

Willing to transform and actually doing it is very different.

The view was even more different to when im in my holoform, just imagine that you are driving so that view yet, YOU ARE THE CAR. Everything you do is how you control it so it was hard.

Now in my alt mode it didn't take me long to figure out how to drive.

Revving my engine I took off in front of cliff'.

Transforming now in base I whooped and smiled at my win.

"Beat that!" I cheered, Cliff' transformed behind me.

"NO fair you cheated!"

"I didn't!"

"Ground bridge cycling up." I hear. The control panel bursts out in sparks

"Blasted Scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet hit the panel in hopes of it working.

"Whoa calm down doc-bot let me have a look." He nodded and I got to work while controlling my holoform.

"What's going on?" Cliff' asks looking lost.

"A new 'bot called Wheeljack is coming in, even earlier than the others" My holoform explained.

"Wheeljack?! That's awesome, that's 7 new bots now"

"It will be squished for supplies, we will probably have to increase patrols and energon searches" I call up, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asks in confusion.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus says calmly.

Miko runs down the steps to Bulkhead who is clearly pacing around the bridge. **(I'm calling it the bridge now instead of the main room)**

"Calm it Bulkhead you'll cause an earthquake" I called up while tinkering with the ground bridge. Mostly everyone chuckles; glad I can be the entertainment.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!"

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack. We were like brothers." Bulk' say as he stops in front of Miko, Cliff' then joins him.

"And tonight we are gonna party!" Cliff' exclaims, high fiving Bulkhead.

"Sweet!" Miko fist pumped.

"Awesome!" My holoform yelled.

On the screen, red dots sped into view following Wheeljack.

"Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee informed everyone.

"Con scum!" Bulk sneered.

"Damn, the ground bridge and get you there and back but I need to shut it down after. Need to do some calibrations" I stood and fiddled a bit more with the controls.

"Who said you would?" Ratchet jokingly said.

"Hatchet, did you just joke with me? I can see I in your optics you want help" I laughed

"Open the bridge. We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead said desperately.

**"Yea!"**

Sighing I looked over to Cliffjumper, man I haven't seen him so stoked either. They were soldiers together.

"I'll prepare sick bay." Ratchet tuned in when I finally started up the ground bridge.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Who for? The cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

I shook my head as I watched Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Arcee and 'Bee run through the ground bridge.

"He'll get too cocky" I mumbled.

"Hey starlight?" A timid voice asked to the side of me. Looking over I saw Raf with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"How did you learn to fix the space bridge? I mean, before you didn't mention anything now Ratchet is fine letting you tinker with it."

I smiled at his questions; I had my holoform walk up and put her arm around his shoulders. He looked up and I could see he resisted the urge to hug her, damn why is he so cute. In later episodes he can be so bad-ass but I can't help but feel sorry for him after what we learn with his family.

"On Cybertron my creators had different skill sets. My sire, that's father, was a well-known warrior who had a high status. My carrier, mother, was also a well-known warrior, but she was most known for her forgery skill. She could make the best weapons and together they were unstoppable. The war caused…implications. I never saw them again after a certain point. They gave me all the skills, lessons, love and information I need, they sent me off when I was younger."

"Wow" Another voice breathed. Snapping out my story I saw Miko there and Jack.

"Did you ever find out why they sent you away?" Miko asked, leaning on the railing.

"Miko" Jack hissed.

"Yes I did, their… status…meant I was constantly in danger when I was younger, they did it because they loved me."

I may tell myself that but; I can't help but have some resentment. Alpha Trion lying about my world didn't help all this new information. But, im now surrounded by 'bots and kids I can call family I guess.

Before we knew it the ground bridge cycled up again and the familiar bunch of bots ran in, with one extra.

"Jackie, come here." Bulkhead walked over to the railing by me where Miko was. 'Wheeljack' followed close. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Waving she had a huge smile on her face.

"You keeping bulkhead out of trouble?" 'Wheeljack' asked her. I narrowed my Optics at him. Most of the decepticons are cool and bad-ass but I HATED makeshift, he just gave me the creeps in the show.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway."

"We're gonna get along just fine." He chuckled. Thuds came into the room as Optimus graced us with his presence. "Optimus prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Does he have to be so formal?

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both."

Now if this was REALY Wheeljack I would introduce myself, try not to fangirl and have a little fun.

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honoured."

"Then let's get this party started!" Cliff and Bulkhead exclaimed. They all chest bumped in human terms.

Ratchet groaned as everyone else cheered. "Oh, joy." 


	15. Chapter 15-Con Job part 2

**Hello everyone! So here is a new chapter, I spent a while on this to improve my writing and I think it has paid off. So part one and two of con job (15 and 16) total over 5,500 words! That's crazy! And this chapter alone has over 4,000**

**Anyways I am now doing the usual thanks but I also have to do it for chapter 14 and 15 because I forgot to do it XD Please excuse hoe long it is **

**For Chapter 14**

**Thanks for following:**

WolfetteKurenai

xSunstreakerxandxLegolas

Cutie Kyuubi

Stooge Kuo

Shadoe-Wolf-Hikaru

KiraDaughterofPoseidon

AmaltheaLuchiaAizen

**Thanks for adding the story into your favourites:**

TFAM Override

Jethunter

Stooge Kuo

Arly Jones

KiraDaughterofPoseidon

AmaltheaLuchiaAizen

Sissel's a Cute-Bad aft

NightmareWolf24

**Thanks for reviewing:**

XxWolfMan95xX -"The oc should be paired up with a bot"

-There is a poll up for you to vote for a paring :)

**For chapter 15**

**Thanks for following:**

Mianikkinen

Kakaski

Michelle Benjatwin

Zazzag5

**Thanks for adding the story into your favourites:**

Mianikkinen

Kakaski

Michelle Benjatwin

Alalaya2

Zazzag5

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Keira (Guest) – "Hey, I've been reading this and I just want to say that this story is unlike many many others I've read. I really enjoy it and look forward to reading the rest of Starlight's journey. Please post again soon. Thanks, Keira P."

-I cannot express how happy this review made me, I was at a loss for words when I read it (also jumped around my room giggling) and I still am. All I can say is a huge thank you and I hope if you have an account you were able to find my story again so you can continue to follow and review, thank you so much.

**So that's that for chapter 14 and 15. I had lots of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy. Another note, im on my 7 weeks holiday from school yyay! But I also (from the time writing this is 21/7/16) I have my parents wedding and a two week holiday in Crete boo! But that is lots of travel time to write so I hope I can have something up for you guys early August (If I can get internet I am away until the 11)**

**So enjoy and I don't own anything other than my OC and her story!**

* * *

After the initial buzz of introductions it didn't really calm down with Bulkhead and 'Wheeljack' and Cliffjumper starting to play a game of lobbing, Miko broke out her guitar, Optimus went out for his drive. He offered me to come but I quickly turned him down, maybe I could help, well at least help Miko.

The sounds of Miko's electric guitar entertained us all, well let's say a few, Ratchet didn't look too happy. Eventually growing bored my had my holoform sit with Jack and Arcee and almost started to join Ratchet in repairing the Ground-Bridge.

"Hey Starlight! Come join us!" Cliffjumper called to me, I smiled but realised it would mean I'd have to play with 'Wheeljack'.

"Starlight?" 'Wheeljack' asked in confusion, he watches me walk forward in my bi-pedal from to join the rest

"Yeah! She's a new addition" Bulkhead explained, he hit my shoulder just as I arrived over.

"Hello" I said, trying not to show my mistrust.

"Hello, Starlight did Cliff say? Nice to meet you I'm Wheeljack" He says, he reaches forward and shakes my hands

"Yes, nice to meet you too, so am I going to beat aft's or what?" I joke chuckling lightly trying to move on.

"Yeah!" Cliff exclaims throwing me the metal ball, grinning I throw it back to him; I finally start to enjoy myself.

Meanwhile the kids were enjoying themselves, Miko was playing her guitar, Raf and Bumblebee were dancing and Jack was sat over to the side talking with Arcee

Ignoring the fact that 'Wheeljack' is Makeshift I just enjoyed the game. I threw the ball over Ciff's head to Bulkhead, who then chucked it to 'Wheeljack', it just slipped though so it flew across the bridge and almost into Ratchet who was tinkering with the space bridge. Electricity crackled as he looked up from his work.

Ratchet huffs and almost has a full blown yelling attack at 'Wheeljack' "You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" He yelled while huffing, I sent an apologetic look and walked over.

"Sorry, doc. Guess we're a little charged up." 'Wheeljack' said, beating me too it.

"Yeah, come here let me give you a hand" I pushed past and started to tinker with it myself. Ratchet, but not showing it, almost sighed in relief. "Admit it Ratch, you like the help from somebot who knows what they are doing" I said jokingly. He huffed in rejection.

"You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" 'Wheeljack' asked him, gaining our attention.

"I did." Ratchet answered almost proudly, I gave him an irritated look

"That's quite a feat of engineering." 'Wheeljack' praised, immediately, Ratchet looked more happy to speak

"Yes, it is." Ratchet agreed.

"Hey you, I'm the one here who is doing all the work" I complained in a joking manner. 'Wheeljack' soon turned his attention to me.

Grunting in frustration Ratchet looked over the still shutdown consul "Something wrong with it?" 'Wheeljack' again began to question further

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shut-down."

'Wheeljack' decided to push even further, as well as stepping forward. "What if you need to use it?"

Sighing I looked up from the consul. Most of the wired were burnt and some electrical boards needed replacing. "Well looking at the damage still caused, we can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage to the system, it would cause a full shutdown and make some definite problems."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" 'Wheeljack' continued to push

Shaking my helm I looked on at the shutdown ground bridge, raising my servo (**hand**) to my chin I thought of the time that it should take

"A few hours, if we're lucky. M-maybe longer." Ratchet answered while almost looking bemused at my thinking look.

"Huh."

After that 'Wheeljack' finally gives in and returns to the others who are now sat in a circle while Bulkhead is telling stories. I decide to push myself and almost shut down my processor function so I can run in auto pilot while I can listen through the 'eyes' of my holoform. Smiling at being in 'control' and able to look from a human perspective almost made me miss being in human form, maybe I can walk around for a bit using this form while I get my transformer mega brain to work on the ground bridge.

"So there we were - No communications, low on energon, surrounded by cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?" He laughs while, pausing to turn to 'Wheeljack' to finish the story as the kid's lean forward anticipating the ending "Tell them, Jackie."

'Wheeljack' pauses trying to think; a slight panic apparels and goes in his optics "Well What I do best."

Bulkhead grins and laughs again before throwing himself back into the story "He Chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger."

'Wheeljack' grins seeing that he said the right thing while trying to fit in to the happy state of the story goers "Yeah seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead exaggerates while opening his arms. Smiling I clap while still being immersed in the story. The real Wheeljack may not be here but the story sure is real. The rest of the 'bots smile.

"Awesome!" Miko exclaims looking wide eyed at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead chuckled while reaching for his aft "Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside."

The others laugh; Arcee leaned on the wall while also laughing "I'm not surprised given the size of your backside."

"**I second that!"** 'Bee exclaimed, well beeped. Cliffjumper also nods in agreement

"I agree with you on that 'Bee" I laughed, joining in on the fun while the other kids just watched in amusement. I look over to my other form, seeing the process going ever so slowly and Ratchet trying to get the darn thing to come online properly.

Cliffjumper hit Bulkheads right shoulder plate while chuckling. "You always know how to tell stories Bulk'"

He laughed "There it is, Jackie's signature - One grenade, one shot." Bulk pauses to see 'Wheeljack' just sitting there quietly "Hey, you all right?"

Before I could focus on their conversation Miko nudged my elbow. "Soo, don't you think he's cool, wait you already know don't you?" Miko asked grinning. I flinched at her happy tone. If only they knew this was a fake, well at least the best thing I can do is help when the time comes. I don't want Miko hurt.

"Yeah he's cool" I replied trying to push the conversation away. I looked over again to where Ratchet and my bi-pedal form were, occasionally I would hear like a tiny voice of Ratchet asking o the diagnostics and I could quickly change consciousness. It was all very confusing and even harder to describe it if the kids ever find out.

"How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?" Miko quickly looks up at 'Wheeljack' as he asks the question. She grins and Jumps up from her spot. Before I could protest she grabs my arm and pulls me forward to go with them.

I continue to struggle, not wanting to go with them. "Hey! I never-"

"Come on! Come with us!" She insists, giving us I look at 'Wheeljack' who was watching us. Narrowing my eyes I continue to walk forward thankfully without the tug of Miko.

"Tour starts now. Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than bulkhead?" Miko rambles going her usual twenty questions pace

Zoning out I decide to enjoy the short walk around parts of the base I have never been to before.

"That femme who was helping out doc seemed to know what she was doing." Hearing him ask that I almost freeze, aw hell nah am I having him know about me

"Oh you mean Starlight? She's pretty new. Showed up just after we all met the 'bots, Kat here is closer to her than I think the others are. Hey Kat? Are you listening" She stops to wave her hand in front of my face. Smirking I grab her hand and resisted to urge to twist it around for no reason.

"Yes I am no can you please let go before I break your wrist?" I say in a serious tone. Unsure that I was joking or not Miko quickly lets go.

"So you're 'Kat'?" 'Wheeljack' asks, I try not to burst out in laughter from the awkwardness he says my name.

"Katherine but I prefer Kat" I answer in a quick tone not wanting to spend any more time with this creep.

"Miko said you know Starlight well? Im curious how she knows her stuff." He asks, resisting another urge to A run, B puke or C scream I calmly smile at him.

"He knows a lot from her creators no biggie"

A silence falls over us for a short time.

Miko being the silence crasher herself starts walking forward blurting random things "So, that's pretty much it!" She bursts out while summarising the base. "Energon stockpile, power generator, armoury - Everything you need to blow the joint sky high."

"Where's this bunker located exactly?"

"If I told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." She pauses for the tension, smirking I pat her back in an almost pride fashion. "Kidding! Just outside Jasper, Nevada, though I don't expect that to mean too much to you."

"Can't say it does." He replies with a smirk. "So, uh, any way out of here besides bridging?" Miko stops walking again, sighing I glare in a hidden way at 'Wheeljack'

"Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you?" looking up in question she gives up and starts walking again. "Come on. I'll show you."

As we walk back in I see Ratchet ever so slowly turning on the ground bridge while my other form is messing with some wires. Rapid beeping comes from the consul "Almost there" We both whisper, him in want to fix it. Me, well I am not looking forward to the next few events.

Finally making it back to the other I kept giving side glances to 'Wheeljack' I just had to wait. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

Bulkhead steps forward in an almost hostile way. I look at the other kids who have just stud up to see what was happening. Deciding to engage in this event I quickly change conscious over to my bi-pedal form.

"Ratchet I need to help over there" I say being very vague and gesturing to the group of bots in the corner

"What for?" ignoring his question I close the panel.

"Whatever you do, try your best to delay the completion on the de-frag processes" He looks at me oddly but seeing my seriousness he nods quickly. Glaring at 'Wheeljack' I walk forward to join in on the conversation.

"Yep. Tell it." I hear Bulkhead push as I get into hearing distance. Cliffjumper looks at me trying to figure out the situation.

Miko looked unhappy yet she couldn't see the seriousness of the situation "Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko! Stay out of this!" Bulkhead said in a tone which is unlike him, not his usual clumsy, big soft tone, it was quite sharp and almost serious. The others looked on shocked and stepped forward to see what was happening, including the kids.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee said trying to calm the situation.

'Wheeljack' looked uncomfortable but also panicky. I guess his disguise wasn't good enough "I'm not sure I-"

"-Tell it!" Bulkhead continued to insist.

Tense seconds passed. Neither bot or human knew what to say or do. "Fine .You want to live in the past, bulkhead? The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal." A few more moments passed. "Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened." 'Wheeljack' grinned, well Makeshift; I think his disguise is up now. "Except for one little thing. I wasn't there."

Ratchet put down his things and stared on in confusion, the others looked shocked and some even took small defensive positions.

Already confirming it Bulkhead started to look even angrier. "I'd already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record." The rest caught on quickly and stepped forward in a defensive position.

"I knew my suspicions were true, you aren't Wheeljack, or should I say Makeshift" I say while glaring at him. Cliffjumper looks at me confused but then shocked. It helps that everybot knows you know the future so I guess he understood what I meant.

Changing consciousness back into my human form I readied myself for when he was to grab Miko. Makeshift glared at my bot form.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with - Ahh!" Just as quick as he was going to grab her I jump forward, pushing Miko out the way. I feel myself being squeezed and lifted up.

The others looked on horrified at the events transpiring. "Kat!"

Makeshift slowly walked back towards where the ground bridge is slowly coming back online. "Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp." Makeshifts voice changes back to his real voice and not of Wheeljack's

Rapid beeping comes from the ground bridge; I look at the 'bots. Bulkhead was closer with an angry look, the other very similar. Ratchet also was in a defensive position at the discovery of the spy.

Grunting I wiggle but he quickly squeezes more. "Let me go you con bastard!" I shout while hitting his servos with my fits, yet they didn't cause much damage. He sneers angrily.

"Quiet you or ill squeeze you more" He threatens.

I glare at him. His petty threat didn't scare me, much. "I swear to primus if you don't let me go" I stop to him almost cracking my ribs, primus it hurt. Biting my lip I almost scream in pain. I try to love my hand to my necklace so I can summon my weapon or at least reach into my pocket for my sling but alas, I was almost paralysed with pain.

Miko runs forward, glancing worriedly at me "Wheeljack, what are you doing?"

Bulkhead growls yet doesn't move for the fear of me being hurt more. "Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!"

Makeshift chuckles. "Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come."

Miko looked like she almost wants to scream in confusion and frustration, giving her a side glance I try to tell her that it will be okay, hopefully. "Is there a real Wheeljack?" She asks

"Oh, indeed, and I expect lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift sneers.

"Damn you!" Cliffjumper hisses, he starts to rush Makeshift but Arcee stops him

The beeping from the ground bridge intensifies and eventually stops, signalling its completion. Makeshift chuckles again and activates the ground bridge, primus him constantly chuckling is annoying, and I forgot to mention im still in his hand! "About time." He walks backward, but instead of stopping at the end of the bridge he continues to walk backwards through it.

Scrap, where's Wheeljack? He should have come through by now. My eyes widen and I almost scream, we just exited the ground bridge. Oh scrap, this is bad, im still his prisoner and we made it through? Please tell me that I being here screwed up Wheeljack saving me in time.

Makeshift grins at his accomplishment but looks on shocked to see most of Starscream's army dead, Wheeljack was still fighting! Giving up on mu cover now I send a large pulse into Makeshift, like he got a static shock.

He yells and drops me. Not having myself being a damsel in distress I quickly summon my bow and arrows which I used before in the Zombie-con beat down. Makeshifts optics widens at me before I quickly shoot him in the chassis, buying myself more time.

I hear whirring and grunting as Wheeljack runs and tackles Makeshift, sending them both back through the portal. A few seconds later it closes.

"They didn't…They did not just fucking leave me, oh my primus!" I scream. I was on the Decepticon ship, on my own!

"Damn it Makeshift open the portal!" I hear a high pitched voice scream, well, well its screamer himself. Starscream was slowly walking back towards where the portal was, and where I am. Followed by a new bunch of con backup. Gulping I load more arrows.

"What's this? An Autobot pet?" Screamer sneers.

"Oh hell no, go away you stiletto healed chicken!" I yell, many of his backup stares at me confused. Fuming with anger Screamer aims his arm and fires one of his missiles at me. Rolling to the side the missile goes over by inches and explodes on something behind me.

"Get her!" He screams/orders. The other cons rush forward, firing their blasters.

"Primus and I thought it wouldn't go like this, I guess its karma for knowing the future." I sigh and aim my bow at the group of cons who were dangerously close to me. Their aim isn't very good, most of the laser shots were missing and only a few I had to doge, I guess they are used to bigger targets.

Letting lose multiple arrows I hit the first few cons directly in the chassis, rupturing their spark chamber. Flinching at the damage I can cause a small tear fell down my cheek, which I don't know is possible due to me being in a holoform. Wait how could I feel pain then? Maybe my forms swapped and my bi-pedal mode is now currently my holoform? This is confusing but, that single tear was for the change I was going through.

Am I now a monster?

I have killed

They are decepticons but they are still living things.

"May you all rest in the well of allsparks" I whisper solemnly while firing more arrows, offlining more cons.

The sound of the ground bridge opening fills my ears once more. Grinning I turn and run backwards, ducking as Makeshift flies overhead. I see the portal slowly closing and I push myself to run faster while also getting rid of my bow, as it basically put back into my necklace. I jump through at the last second, rolling into base, literally because the explosion from Makeshift knocked me off my feet.

I stop in the middle of base, right on top of the Autobot insignia in a crouched position.

"Kat!" Multiple voices worriedly yell. Standing I glare/playfully look at the bots and children who are now staring at me in concern. I turn on my heel to look at Wheeljack, the base is in complete silence. Pointing at Wheeljack I start in a serious tine but slowly lightens up into a lighter tone.

"I can't believe you just left me there, do you know how many I just had to kick their afts? Primus that was not something I want to experience again…well hi guys miss me?" I laugh but quickly fall backwards as im crushed in multiple hugs from Raf and Miko, Jack also joining a bit slower.

"Kat! Why did you push me! I can't believe you did that! What did the con base look like? How many did you offline? What-"

"Primus girl slow down im fine now can you let go before I suffocate? My ribs are hurt enough" I pat her and Jacks back and ruffle Raf's hair

Wheeljack walks forward , he looks at me with an impressed look. "Sorry about that kid, though you do seem to be able to handle yourself" He says, smiling I nod in thanks.

My world then became a blur of questions about the ship, how I felt, was I okay. All that jazz, but frankly I was happy to be alright.

Time skip

Miko's electric guitar fills the air around the base as she plays music for the rest of us. I look over to see everyone in their own group, chatting amongst themselves and ones like Bumblebee dancing with their human, currently im in a group with Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and myself and my human form.

"So you're Starlight then?" Wheeljack asks while smirking. Nodding I join him with a grin.

"Yup the one and only, and this is Katherine, though she prefers Kat" It was weird introducing myself twice but I feel it will happen in the future.

Chuckling Cliffjumper smiles largely, primus what is with the smiling-"Well it was certainly an eccentric introduction earlier"

All of us nod, seeing Ratchet in the corner I excuse myself to walk over.

"It's like a recurring nightmare." Ratchet groans. I join him in a sort of laughter at his pain over the loud noise of the guitar.

"The world hates us" He almost smiles at me. Optimus joins us while the others are having their own conversation.

"I was informed of the events what transpired, are you alright?" He asks me with an almost worried tone, smiling I look over the other bots.

I've now brushed off the scary, no terrifying events what happened and im now feeling much better, though with my ribs hurting like hell. How can that still happen? "Yup, just a scare though"

We all see that they had all joined in one big group, nodding at Optimus' look we slowly walk to join them, including my human form there.

We join during when Miko us looking sadly up at Wheeljack, her music no longer filling up there space "Wait. You're leaving? Why?"

Bulkhead chuckles and pats Wheeljack's back. "Ohh Because some bots never change."

Optimus joins in with his regal self. "Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here."

Bulkhead shakes his head. "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back."

Time skip-At the ship

We were all now milling about, getting ready to bid Wheeljack goodbye.

"There's room for two, bulk, even with a backside like yours. Who knows who we might find out there- Some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead seems to consider the offer for a few moments before looking back toward Miko. "Heh. It sounds like fun, Jackie. But my ties are here now with them with her."

Nodding Wheeljack kneels down to where my human form and Miko are. "If anything happens to my favourite wrecker, I'm coming after you." he says to Miko, turning to me my human form **(AN-please tell me if this is confusing you sorry!)** gives him a curt nod. "Keep yourself, your friend here and my wreaker safe you, but I imagine you can do that. I can see you can wreak with the best of us" He compliments before standing

Miko nods and brings out her phone "I'll take good care of him. Now, say 'cheese.'"

The Camera shutter clicks and we all see Wheeljack off.

All in all it was another eventful day with the Autobots, primus knows what the future holds.


	16. Chapter 16-Convoy, good idea or not?

**Hello again! Ah I worked so hard to get this out but of course I have been in holiday but fear not! The apartment had internet and around the pool which was awesome. Even wrote some of this on the plane last week. Anyway due to being on holiday I just want a quick one here so sadly I won't be doing thanks but I will do a double next chapter!**

**I have been trying my best to sense of the whole holoform thing so to make it easier if either 'Starlight' or 'Katherine' look like that then that is the ho!open version. I hope it helps :3 **

**Anyway I don't want to keep you and thanks to those who read this :3**

**"**Speech"

"**Cybertronian/Primes"**

"_Thoughts"_

_"**Dream**"_

**Enjoy everyone! And I appreciate reviews! I**** don't own transformers sadly **

* * *

Chapter 17-Convoy, good idea or not?

After the departure of Wheeljack things calmed down tremendously. The kids came to base everyday after school and all day at the weekends. I wonder if their parents have questioned what they are doing yet. Two weeks had now passed with only a few problems from the Decepticons who every now and then we would come into contact with during patrols. I had never really known the time difference between the episodes but eventually everyone became very close so I figured there's some time in between.

I took this time to adjust myself to my new cybertronian body as well as getting to know the 'bots, when Ratchet wasn't taking me away for check ups and Optimus educating me about Cybertron. I had asked him to tell me more about Cybertron and things like legends, I as curious to know what the shows never told us.

Normally I'd catch the 'bots coming to and from patrol or just simply hanging around. Most the time 'bots like Arcee, to talk to her sisters, would be on the main comm with the group who are quite a few galaxies away. They will take some time to arrive. I've talked to them on a few occasions to get myself acquainted with them and it seems that it would definitely be more lively when they arrive.

Sometimes my afternoon consisted of my human self playing with the kids on the TV and my bi-pedal form training, it was a funny sight when I discovered my weapons, my excuse to the others was the long time in stasis meant that I was a tad rusty.

It turns out I have both melee and long range weapons ranging from my bow (which somehow using cybertronian technology transforms into a bigger form), my right servo transforms into a large plasma blaster while my left transforms into a large gun looking thing, which is similar to an energon cannon. It's very powerful and Ratchet insists he has never seen that type of weapon before, maybe it's something my carrier made?

My bow also folds and splits into two large swords similar to Optimus' energon swords so that's fun to train with every here and there. Cliff seems to enjoy beating my aft in the training room (which I didn't even know there was) but I do find it funny how cocky he gets. However that does change when I do beat him.

Now it's just a chill day for everyone because patrols weren't needed until later so we all had some spare time. 'Katherine', so my human holoform, was on the look over with the TV with Jack, Raf and Miko. While I, in my bi-pedal form, am with Cliffjumper in the training room.

Grunting I raised my right blaster and continuously fired at Cliffjumper as he doges and fires back. He charges forward aiming at my chassis yet also ready to hit with his bear left servo. I block and perry his attacks while also firing back. This continues until I quickly jump down and sweep my legs at him. The hit surprises Cliff and before he could ready himself I jab him in the side. He falls and I aim my blaster at him, raising his servos he indicates his loss.

Transforming my blaster back into my servo I smile and help him up. "How's the view down there?" I joke as he stands. He dusts himself off while sending me a playful glare

"That's right laugh it up but just wait until the tables turn" He replies back in a playful tone. Before I could make up a retort loud alarms, what like to frequently destroy our ears, made is both look at the training room door as we hear loud callings for Optimus.

"Well that's the peace and quite gone" I say. Cliff nods and joins me as we walk into the bridge room. Meanwhile I can hear what's happening through my human form who has now joined the kids on the balcony to observe the chaos a certain agent causes.

By the time we get there everyone is already listening and watching agent Fowler on the main screen, where we can see he has been shot down due to the fact that his aircraft is smoking.

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the DNGS" Fowler yelled through the screen. We all looked at him confused.

"The what's it?" Cliff asked voicing everyone's thoughts. I switch views to my human form to get a better view of Fowler from the screen.

"Dynamic nuclear generation system, AKA, DNGS. Its a prototype energy source." I answer for Fowler, The 'bots nod, now understanding but Fowler looks at me confused and shocked.

"How on earth did you know that?" he asks me I shrug, he turns to Optimus but sees my bi-pedal form also with Optimus. "And who the hell is that?" he shakes his head in confusion and just gives up. "Well I'm porting it to the coast for testing" he finishes, Ratchet scoffs at the idea that the 'cons would want a piece of earth technology.

"That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Fowler almost glares at Ratchet. I'm guessing because even without the Decepticons the DNGS is quite dangerous.

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon!" Fowler insists while also yelling back at Ratchet, primus what is with him yelling all the time? "If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next door" he continues, adding to the severity of the situation.

Raf gulped in fear, "Uh did agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" I give him a small hug and a smile for comfort, he smiles and mouths a thank you.

"I'm a sitting duck here prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the cons come back for it" Fowler finishes, Optimus looks at him thinking it over.

I change views back into my bi-pedal form, almost breathing a sigh of relief when I see my familiar HUD screen, I have no clue but after all this time as a human I quite prefer my robot form. Stepping forward I face Fowler directly. "I mean no disrespect Agent Fowler but I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through the ground bridge is out of the question" Fowler scowls unhappily. Optimus nods, agreeing with me.

"She is correct. If there were an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak of could propagate though the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond." Optimus finishes while looking grim.

A few moments of thought pass until Fowler raises a snippy question. "You got any better ideas?"

Time skip

So it turns out, well it isn't very new for me, Optimus' idea was to transport the DNGS in our alt forms in a small convoy. The 'bots chosen for the trip were Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and surprisingly Cliffjumper. I offered to assist Ratchet and the kids in my bi-pedal form but I was able to convince Optimus to let me come with them all with he trip, added with lots of jealousy from Miko who complained every few seconds, we were finally really to go.

So I now get the fun of being in such a long trip in Optimus' cab, with agent Fowler. After we arrived at Fowlers crash site it only took a few moments to load up the DNGS. The drivers door to Optimus' alt forms cab opened revealing Fowler.

"Ah, hello." He greets in confusion. Fowler eyes me as he sits, most probably ready to demand why I'm here from Optimus.

"Hello!" I greet with a smile and a wave, hoping to ease the situation. He opens his mouth to most probably ask twenty questions. I hold up my hand to stop him. "I'm Katherine but I do prefer Kat, yes I'm a civilian like Jack, Raf and Miko and no I haven't talked to you before because I've been doing other things and I will never think of telling anyone else about the Autobots." I say very quickly, answering many expected questions. I hold my hand out. "Nice to meet you" I say finishing off. He stares at my hand for a moment, maybe quite shocked. Eventually he grabbed me shakes my outstretched hand.

"Likewise" he replies. "Don't expect me to be buddy buddy, how old are you anyway?" he asks after he lets go.

"I'm 17" I answer cheerfully. He huffs, quite like Ratchet actually. However his face brightens after he clicks his seat belt in and stares gleefully at the steering wheel. Just as he grabs it though Optimus interrupts his happy world.

"Ah! No need, agent Fowler. I will handle the driving" Optimus informs. It looks like Fowler had just been told devastating news. He sighs, crosses his arms angrily and leans back in his chair while moping.

"Its gonna be a long trip" he says with no hints of excitement anymore. I giggle slightly.

"Awe come on Fowler, a nice long trip on the open road, a wonderful bonding time with us and the bots followed by the chance of a highly radioactive device killing us all" I joke as I also lean back into my seat snugly. Fowler gives no reaction. He only sighs more.

That was the time for all the bots to start their engines. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus all's saying his famous line. Engines rev and tires screech as we start our journey.

"We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus. Barring any complications, you should reach the drop off point by sundown" Ratchet calls over the comm, informing us all. I groan at the idea of how long sundown is from now.

A few hours later.

Only a few hours into the trip Fowler started getting antsy. "How did you meet the bots anyway, what about your parents?" He asks, I stiffen at the end question, what am I supposed to say?

'_just tell him the truth I'm it's his reaction won't be too bad... probably' _I think from another perspective.

Gulping I resign my posture. "Well, you see I met them kinda differently to the others yet kinda the same" I say while trying to offput him.

"What do you mean by that?" he continues to ask, obviously curious.

"Katherine here already knew of our existence before the children found us, however she first came into contact at the same time of the children" Optimus adds, helping my situation a little it.

"What in the world do you mean by that prime!" Fowler inquires. I sigh, wanting the question to be dropped.

"You see Fowler, and this is something you must never share, I come from a different dimension where our bots here are a work of fiction. And what is happening now I saw on a TV screen." I say quite quickly. Fowler gapes at me before leaning back into his seat, which I never noticed he almost was leaning it of over to me.

"Great! Not only an alien species we also have a dimension traveller! And why in uncle sams name do you think I m going to believe this?"

Shaking my head I start tapping the seat with my hand. "Don't all you like but it's true, and my dad thinks I'm dead so there happy?" I finish in a snippy tone. A few tense moments pass. Breathing Another sigh I close my eyes in frustration.

Those few moments however were interrupted by a horn blaring over and over again.

"Move it gramps!" Fowler yells, sitting up I open my eyes to see him constantly blaring the horn at an old, slow moving car ahead of us.

"Agent Fowler, is tat really necessary?" Optimus asks, with a slight hint if irritation which I find very funny.

"Ah, don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers. Hmph." Fowler complains, I giggle slightly. "You know, you're saving my bacon here prime" Fowler says, contrasting to his comment just a few moments before.

'_You're welcome'_ I think jokingly, that makes me wonder, am I a prime already, like now? Or am I a primeling or in preprime state? It's just all confusing if you ask me, all I know is that I'm the daughter to two of the 13 primes so somehow by bloodline I should become a prime but it only makes me think. I haven't done anything to earn it and no matter what my creators say, I haven't yet so in my mind I'm not a prime yet and I don't feel like I'm one yet. Maybe the honour of the title hasn't been presented to me yet, seen as how I haven't done anything near as great as what Orion Pax did to earn the title 'Optimus Prime'

"Well team prime is proud to be of service" I say in a light-hearted tone.

"Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the cons had stuck to tearing up your own corner of e galaxy" Fowler adds, I huff in slight anger.

"Fowler, are you suggesting that no evil existed on our world before he Autobots arrived, really?" I am in a snarky tone. He looks at me for a moment before sitting back into his seat.

"Of well, it was a different evil" he replied, a few seconds passed where none of us spoke. "How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville-sound kind of guy" Fowler says trying to lighten the mood while also changing the radio station.

I turned and looked out my window watching the passing scenery fly by. Just as quickly as I heard it the sound of helicopter blades grew louder with each passing second. Fowler looked out his window to also hear and now see the approaching helicopter.

"That's the one!" He yelled. The con who shit me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler lists off names causing me to burst out into laughter. The names he said were pretty funny but back to the situation at hand, Fowler was looking up and glaring at the helicopter.

"Watch your rear viewers" Ratchet said, I looked back to see multiple green, and a horrid shade at that, cars follow up behind us. Engines revved between the new comers and the bots.

"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here boss" Bulkhead called over the comm.

"Same here Bulk" Cliff added.

A game of changing lanes began as the flock of green card overtook Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee and tried to make it to the front to slow us down. "Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary" Optimus ordered to the others.

"A while team of cons" Fowler commented while watching through the window.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was looking confused at his main screen. "What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilising a clocking technology" Ratchet muttered over the comm.

From Optimus' cab we could hear tires screech and engines rev as one of the green cars was able o pull up to the cab. Suddenly a man in a green and black suit popped out, pointing a gun at us. "Pull over!" He ordered.

Fowler looked at him shocked. "Well I'll be dipped" he says while trying to process what's happening.

"Our assailants are not decepticons. They are human" Optimus informed the rest, a chorus of shocked outbursts could be heard.

"Oh please" Miko scoffed. "Taking on our bots? They're roadkill!" she exclaims.

"You might think that Miko" I have 'Starlight' say, "but you know that our bots don't want to hurt humans" Miko huffs in a irritated tone.

Suddenly the car with the man pointing a gun at us rams Optimus, trying to get him off the road. "Ah! Who are these guys?" Fowler yells as we are thrown about.

"You should find out soon" I reply to him. Fowler gives me with an odd look before focusing on the car following us.

"Autobots, maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only." Optimus order to the rest of the bots. A cat and mouse game began with Optimus swerving back and forth to shake them off.

Me and Fowler gasp ad hold onto the side. Fowler rests his head on the window. "Could use some air" He says while opening his window. He sights but we both hear a click. The man from the car is trying to get into he attachment where the trailer is held onto. "Prime, bear right!" Fowler yells. Optimus does so and the man falls backwards, he holds on but loses his gun. Fowler opens his door and climbs out in hopes of stopping the man.

Fowler grabs the man and holds him up, I watch from the open door. "You're gonna tell me everything want to know-" the man suddenly drops, Fowler looks around and at the radio now in his hand as a chilling voice comes through.

"I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your captives." The voce taunts, Fowler glares at the helicopter, most probably figuring it out that the voice was coming from there through the radio.

"Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself." Fowler orders. I continue to lean out the door in hope of keeping it open for him. My arms soon getting tired I climb out to join him and to get Fowler to get back inside, he quickly sends me a 'wait a moment' look.

"I am Silas, but of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties" Silas replies in a smug voice.

Fowler seems to be resisting the urge to yell at him "Is that so? Tell me Si, what's the market price or DNGS these days?"

"What makes you think we intend to sell it agent Fowler? There's a war brewing between the new world order and The newest. The victor will be he side with the most innovative technology"

Every word Silas says makes me tick in anger. Fed up with his smug voice I grab the radio from Fowler.

"Hello there and listen here Si, so you think MECH has all the most radical tech?" As soon as I said that we both turned to see another man in the same suit use his gun to blow open the back of the trailer. Arcee jumped out and hit the car, sending the car with the man flying down the road to where it eventually exploded.

"Later Si" Fowler retorted and clicks off the radio. We both make our way back inside the cab to an Optimus still trying to fend off MECH. Once we were sat safely in the cab Optimus decided to share his view on Silas.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed out war" Optimus said. I nodded and looked back out the window with a grim expression.

"Optimus" Ratchet called over the comm. "Prepare phase 2. Five miles ahead, to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." He informed.

"Roger that Ratchet" I replied, still keeping my eyes on the sky behind us.

We continued on the same road, occasionally bumping off the MECH cars. Just as we came skidding around a corner we saw a train approach a tunnel, that was phase two.

"There's our destination point." Say while flipping a switch in Optimus' dashboard.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation" Optimus orders as we enter the tunnel. Just inside the entrance Bulkhead transforms and shoots the top, effectively destroying it and closing that entrance. He transforms back into his alt to follow the rest. We keep a tight distance between the train and Arcee, who now had transformed, prepared to pass the DNGS over to Bee ad Cliff, who had ran up to the side of the train, jumped on and knocked on the side panel. A soldier looks at them with wide eyes as Bee waves and then transfers the DNGS inside.

After we left the tunnel Optimus and the other 'bots drove off the side trail next to the train and back onto the main road, where MECH soon caught up.

"Damn" I said while looking back at the approaching helicopter once again. "They just don't give in" Fowler grunts unhappily to the side of me and sits back into his seat.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called worriedly over the comm, the suddenness of the call made me Fowler jump up and stare at the radio, where the comm was based. "You have company!" He yelled. Immediately Fowler snapped back to the window, I followed suit to see four and counting jets approach at high speeds.

"Frag!" I yell, I look back worriedly at the bots as they begin shooting missiles at us. "Optimus we have to move it! Get into a secure place so the Decepticons can only attack us. I'll provide back up and keep Fowler safe and hope to Primus that MECH retreat" I order quickly while summoning my bow and notching an arrow.

Fowler stared at me in horror. "Excuse me Missy-Who do you think you are with a weapon like that and to speak like. Like some Prime!" He rants angrily, growing red more by the second.

"Well that's good then I'm meant to be. Now listen here Fowler, suck in that pride, only me and the 'bots here can sort this out and I need to keep you safe." He scowls at me but seems to be thinking about that first part, maybe I should watch what I say. "I was gifted weapons by my creators and I'm more then able to fight but one thing" I open the window and aim, my hair spun around me from the wind, hey why isn't Optimus saying anything? I pull back my arrow and press a small, unnoticeable button on the side. Letting it fly it hits the Vehicon dead centre, few seconds pass and I press another button on by bow. The arrow lodged to the 'con explodes, leaving tangled metal as a reminder. "Don't talk to me like that please, don't treat me like a solider you can control and most importantly, don't underestimate me" I finish while notching and letting more arrows fly.

He shuts up after that. Optimus swerves again to doge a missile from another Vehicon. "Agent Fowler" he calls for the stumped agent, "I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover" He says, backing my statements up, well maybe the more logical ones, not where I burned him.

With the others following and the exception of the Decepticons, Optimus pulls Into a clear space where a cliff Is a short distance behind us and the area is littered with boulders. Optimus quickly stops to let me out as he transforms, keeping Fowler in his hand. Optimus sets Fowler down on top of one of said boulders. "Remain here" He orders after Fowler dusts himself off.

"Will do" Fowler replies while looking at the approaching Decepticons, ready or battle.

"Katherine" Optimus called, I looked up to see him calling me over just in front of the boulder Fowler stood on. He knelt down and offers his hand, which I gladly stepped on. I gave him a look saying I didn't like that name but I let it slide because of the situation. **"I'm afraid that if you want to keep your cover you cannot transform, however you may assist from the side lines with Fowler"** He suggested. It took me a few moments to realise he said it in the Prime's language, must be so the others can't hear. Even if they are on the other side preparing for battle. With a determined look I nodded and gestured for him to put me down next to Fowler.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead exclaimed while banging his fists together. Cliffjumper laughed and patted his back.

"Couldn't agree more Bulk'" he said while also preparing himself.

Me on the other hand started loading and preparing arrows to be the back up yet hidden away. "Special Agent Fowler!" Said annoying voice called from said annoying helicopter over the radio. We both looked at the radio and up to the 'copter. "you lead a charmed lie, walking amount titans"

"Come down, I'll introduce you" Fowler replied sarcastically back to Silas. I clicked my tongue against the top of my mouth in annoyance.

"In good time" Silas said. "But at the moment I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air without a trace" a few moments passed. Within that time the helicopter started moving up and forward towards the train which held the DNGS. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." He finished with a click of he radio, I growled in anger but resist shooting at the 'copter. Fowler started at the helicopter and quickly changed the frequency to Optimus' comm.

"Prime!" He yelled through the radio. "Silas got wise to phase 2!" He informed, Optimus looked back at us then at the helicopter.

"I understand" he said with nod and began his way to the train, however a Vehicon trailed away from the pack fighting the others and shot him in the back. Optimus went flying down the side of the cliff and landed painfully with a groan.

"Prime! Do you read me? Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio, worry all over his face. I growled in anger and shot the con with my arrow. Once the con was down I grabbed the radio and commercial Ratchet and the other's.

"Ratchet! At my coordinates send a small ground bridge, I need to be at base now! Optimus is down and MECH is going to grab the DNGS" a few moments later, just to the side of me the ground bridge opened and I put away my bow, somehow, back into my necklace. "stay here Fowler" I order before I run through. If this were another time I may have enjoyed my shirt trip through the ground bridge, however worry and fear attacked me._ 'I should have seen it coming! I could have done something!'_ I yelled at myself in thought.

"We need to think of something, quick" I heard Jack say with a thinking look.

Raf nodded and also began to think. "Like a phase 3? Okay"

By the time I was fully through and with them panic was already sinking in. "Come on guys think!" _'I need to get their hope up, or they will panic'_ I look over to my bi-pedal form which is currently my holoform, I almost chuckle at how quiet it is. I probably do need to get her to speak up or the others will become suspicious.

"If MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train" I say through 'Starlight', Miko suddenly bursts out with an idea.

"Well what if we get on board first? You know, run some humans on human interference?" she provided, this Idea gained many slow nods.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet burst out in his medic tone showing his disagreement with he idea

"That would be suicide" 'Starlight' agrees, Miko sent an unimpressed glare.

"Hello!" Miko called obnoxiously. "The united states of meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Jack and Raf nodded agreeing with her, now mind you I understood but they are only just children, I wouldn't forgave myself if something happened what I didn't expect.

Ratchet glares back and continued on his rampage, I'm surprised wrenches aren't out yet. "Yes, yours! You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one travelling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!" he pauses through his rambling. "Well maybe not hat last one, but regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" he finished.

Raf seemed to think for a moment before bringing out his laptop and typing in a few things. "Would it help if we had access to the train coordinates?"

Few minutes later

The usual blending colours of the ground-bridge disappeared once all three of us (so not including Raf) stepped through. Jack and Miko groaned from the rough transport, I stifle laugh, ever since I fully transformed things like that didn't make me queasy unless I wanted it to.

Jack raised his phone and pressed a few numbers, a few quiet moments passed, it was unsure if the comm-link would be able to connect to his phone but I did (in my 'bot form) fiddle with the control panel and transmitter. "We're in" he informed Raf, Ratchet and 'Starlight'.

"I read you Jack" Raf replied back, you could hear the grin from him, as he also did help. "The cellphone comm-link patch works" Before we could have out cheerful moment and to grab our bearings loud banging could be heard just above us along with screeching of metal being cut.

"Shit" I muttered, looking around I spot some pipes, rather large ones at that, in the corner. Happy with my discovery I brandish my new weapon, feeing more prepared.

"In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself" He informed, just as he said loud crackling could be heard from the other end along with complaints. I guess MECH had taken out his computer. The train turned for a moments and the drilling stopped but soon started again, the outline of a circle could now be seen where MECH was trying to drill in trough the top of the train car.

"So, what'd that buy us? Raf is losing his touch" Miko said trying to lighten the mood. I almost giggle but focus my eyes on the drilling MECH soldiers. Soon it was complete and almost opened. Jack grumbled but, along with Miko, also noticed my weapon, well pipe. Miko soon joined me with one of her own.

Once the makeshift lid opens Miko makes a low, almost inaudible growl. "You want a slice of this? Well do ya?!" She threatened trying to look intimidating. Me on the other hand soot them a deadly, ice cold glare. If the term looks could kill, these men would be stone cold and six feet under by now.

Jack gulped and also tried to look threatening "What she said" he added. Suddenly the men backed up and returned he the 'copter which had hanging ropes coming down from it.

"Whoa" Jack said while taking at the hole.

Miko giggled and punched his arm. "You're pretty fierce" she commented.

I started at the hold, digging around in my memory for this certain chain of events, before I could come to the conclusion however a loud explosion sounded ahead of us. Worried me fearful looks were exchanged as we looked out the side to see the train tracks blown up further down the line.

Cursing loudly I grab Jacks phone which was still connected to base. "Ratchet!" I called sounding more worried then ever. "MECH blew he train tracks, you need to bridge everyone out of here, including the soldiers!" More cursing could be heard over the line, I quickly took a mental note to scold him, I may swear as well but he over does it seriously.

"We've lose access to the train data I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" He yelled over the phone, I cursed again. _'damn how could I forget this?'_ I berated myself while hitting myself in the forehead.

"Maybe we would jump?" Miko offered, I snorted but quickly regained posture.

"At 90 miles per hour?" Jack asked while shaking his head. I touched his shoulder in a comforting way, sadly, even if it gained a smile, it didn't do much to help.

"It's the impact or the meltdown" Miko replied in her usual tone. "Take your pick"

"Excuse me but I don't want anything regarding them, now, Ratchet is Optimus on his way yet?" I asked over the comm. A chorus of 'Yes he's on his way' was supplied back to me. Nodding I started to form a plan to assist in slowing the train, in the corner I see a batch of thick rope, grinning I grab it and hook it around my arm and shoulder. Saying a quick thanks to Ratchet I throw Jack his phone back before opening the latch of the front of the car, which lead to the next car forwards.

"What are you doing?!" Jack and Miko asked/yelled at the same time. I chuckled and locked the latch open.

"Helping, now you guys stay here I'll be back, hopefully see you guys when it's over" I yell over the sounds of the train and passing scenery before walking out. It became a game of balancing acts and opening latches to quickly enter and move forwards through he train cars. Growing tired I growled in frustration, I had only moved a few cars forward. Before thinking twice I jumped up and trapped he top of the next car, successfully bring myself up I proceeded to run over the top of the cars and jump over the gaps separating them.

Soon I saw Optimus Running forwards. Grinning I give a shrill whistle to grab his attention. While still running he spots me and sends me an almost smile back before running ahead. Touching my necklace I summon my bow and notch an arrow, however just before I tie the role to the end. After aiming further ahead but just before the blown up track I let the arrow lose to where it lodges itself in the side of the canyon. Which I hadn't noticed we had walls of rock on either side of us now.

Holding the other end of the rope I in forward a few more cars and tie it to another arrow. Just as I let it lose Optimus grabs the train in attempts to slow it down. It inches closer and closer to the blow up track, with metal screeching and groaning in protest of its sudden deceleration. Just as it looked like Optimus was going to lose it the rope added extra support, the train protested more at the rope tightened as it moves forward, added with the actions of Optimus, it slowly came to a stand still.

I jumped up and cheered before jumping over the last few cars to reach Optimus.

"Nice one boss 'bot!" I cheer after he stands fully, he smiles and offers his hand for me to step into which I gratefully accept. I look up to see the helicopter with Silas also flying away. Sighing I looked on sadly at the disgusting nature of the events to come because of Silas and MECH.

"Intact Ratchet" Optimus suddenly says, _'Oh! It must be hatchet on the comm' _"Crisis averted" he adds, soon he joins me looking at he retreating helicopter. "But the world in which we live in is a different one then previously imagined" he starts to Ratchet.

"One which has sadly spawned it's own decepticons, in human skin" I finish grimly. Optimus looks down at me with a small smile. "Come on, let's pick up the kids and get back to the others. Along with dealing with Fowler and finishing this mission" I say, slowly groaning.

Well that's another adventure done with all the craziness here with team prime. Soon after the events of the train we soon made it back to base. Seen as how it was late now the kids were taken home and myself and 'Starlight' excused ourselves for some much needed recharge. Once the coast was clear I dismissed my bi-pedal holoform, fell flat onto bed and fell fast asleep. To only be plagued by dreams.

_**Dream**_

_**"Well, well, well. Isn't it the Primeling" A cold voice sneered, dragging me from my thoughts. I looked around and found I was in a vast dark space, which felt like it was dripping with evil.**_

_**"Who's there?" I nervously called out. Clearing my throat I look around again. "Show yourself!"**_

_**The voice laughed which sent shivers down my spine. "Why you sound so confident. It's to be expected from a disgusting primeling from my brothers ancestry. Never mind, I seem to like torturing you in your dreams, just wait primeling, until the stars align and I an finally awaken."**_

_**His words are brought straight to my attention, descendant of his brother? Stars align? No,no oh primus No it can't be. "Shut up you!" I yelled back in defiance. Damn it, I just want the dream to end!**_

_**"Oh? Are you not afraid primeling? Well I'm afraid that your friends along with that damn prime will suffer in all ways imaginable. you wait young prime, your end is only beginning"**_

* * *

**I know I know I'm evil xD never mind that longest chapter with over 6200 words oh my god! Also I loved writing this to the point with Fowler to the end xD**

**Also! I was writing on my tablet and the spell check isn't very good so I wouldn't mind if you guys spot and let me know of any mistakes **

**Till next time**

**UltimateFan-Girl15 out**


	17. Chapter 17-Deus Ex Mechina adventure

**Hello everyone! So here is the new chapter and I am very happy that I was able to do two in one month :3 Note for older readers or anyone who wants to know (So you don't have to go back and read it) I am doing a small profile at the end of this chapter because I made some changes to chapter one (others will come) to set the stage more.**

**Also! I got rid of that note chapter so I had to bring the chapters down by one so this is chapter 17 for Deus Ex Machina.**

**So last chapter I didn't do the thanks I think I should always do it because you guys need the shoutouts and thanks for talking the time to read my story! Though reviews are much appreciated. :3**

**For chapter 15**

**Thanks for following-**

Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl, Thedimensioncrosser01, XxWolfLord95xX, 01Miku-Diva01, Diamondstar the Seeker, Leonidas24, 03

**Thanks for the Favourites-**

Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl, Thedimensioncrosser01, XxWolfLord95xX, TimeLadySpitfire, 01Miku-Diva01, Diamondstar the Seeker, 03

**Thanks for the reviews (Most have already been answered in PM)-**

**Keira P (Guest)-** "Keira P:Hey me again! I am so over joyed that you were excited about the reviews. I am also planning on setting up an account on here. So have fun and enjoy your summer!"

**-well of course your review made me so happy I love nice reviews! And thank you! So here you go for a new chapter!**

**TimeLadySpitfire**

**For chapter 16**

**Thanks for following-**

Transformers Cowgirl, maria-ioanna984, KittyKatt25, lolo757505, igrimakeon, Crimson Songstress

**Thanks for the Favourites-**

Transformers Cowgirl, igrimakeon

**Thanks for the reviews-**

Rebekah Redwolf- "OMG KAT HAS A WEAPON LIKE CINDER'S BOW\SWORDS FROM RWBY! *HAPPY DANCE* ... also i don't remember if this fanfic is one of the one's that has RWBY references randomly thrown around *glares at the 184 followed fanfic's* but i really like kat's bow/swords"

-**Hey! Nice to see you reviewing again :3 Im happy you like her weapon, I sometimes put references in, others I don't do it on purpose it just happens but with her weapons I did just think of it, may RWBY was in the back of my mind but after your review I can see the similarities but I was by complete accident xD Hope you like later chapters**

**Okay so that's done! The list for chapter 15 is quite longer than chapter 16, where's the love guys? Im joking anyway about the poll, it's still up but im making changes to do with parings on it, mainly taking some off because I see them in a different paring than with Kat.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter for the episode Deus Ex Machina.**

**I don't own Transformers only my OC's**

Chapter 17- Deus Ex Machina, fun indeed.

It had been two days after the 'fun' with meeting MECH and everyone set back into a routine of patrols and hanging out with the kids, me included. Agent Fowler had been nowhere in sight since the events of the convoy, most probably dealing with the higher ups.

Jack and I were on the walk over next to ratchet; While he was on the main computer, looking for energon signals. Most of the 'bots were on patrol or doing something what I had no business in; Bulkhead had just gone out to wait for Miko during her detention. 'Starlight' was preparing her new room, a 'bot sized room. Of course I was here in my human form so it was just an excuse but me and Cliff' had finally found a big enough room to fit a berth and so forth into it.

I was leaning on the railing overlooking Ratchet when a small voice call me over "Hey Katherine?" I tuned to see Raf to the side of me, I smiled and waved.

He slowly walked up to me, smiling I ruffled his hair like what you would do to a sibling. "Hello Raf, What's up bud?"

He laughed and pushed my hand away. "Stop that" He laughed, I chuckled and stopped. "Do you want to play with me?" He asked while showing the remotes he hand in his hand. I smiled and nodded.

Before he could stop me I grabbed a controller and ran to the coach and TV. "Dibs on player one!" I yelled playfully. I looked back to see him laughing and start running after me. Jack was watching us run to the TV with a small smile on his face but he stayed around Ratchet for some odd reason.

A fierce competition started of who would win two out of three turned into three out of five and so forth, we laughed and teased as we played but it was fun just me and Raf having some fun. We didn't notice Bulkhead come in until Miko's moaning was so loud.

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same things." We heard her complain at Bulk' who looked frustrated.

He groaned and still tried to get his point across. "Because we want the best for you. And that means making sure you go to school, not jail." He continued. Jack walked up to the railing to see what was happening, I soon stood up and motioned Raf to follow me to where Jack was.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack joked as he leant on the railing; He was ignored as the two bickering friends continued.

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a labourer, construction." He continued with added severity. "I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it."

Miko stared up at him with wide eyes. "I love breaking stuff. I want to be just like you, Bulk."

Bulk' groaned at her twisting of his words, he looked over to where Ratchet was. "Why would you want to be like me when you can be a-a medic like Ratchet?" She pulled a funny face but before she could retort Ratchet interrupted.

A beeping dot was on the screen which was on a pinpointed map. "I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece." He said while zooming in on the beeping dot. "An ancient city, quite historic, I believe."

Bulkhead grinned at the rising opportunity. "Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip."

Miko cheered and already begged to come, which Bulkhead allowed.

"Yo Bulk'!" I yelled from where I was on the railing. He turned to me and gave me a smile. "Can I come with? I've always wanted to go to Greece!" Miko cheered in agreement at the idea, Ratchet looked over at me with a thoughtful look. Bulkhead in turned looked at Ratchet for confirmation. Another moment passed of Ratchet appearing to be thinking. He sighed and grumbled a low yes.

"Awesome! Thanks Ratch!" I yelled. I quickly ran down the steps to where Miko was. The usual sounds of the ground bridge started and we all soon walked through the green swirls.

Once we were through I couldn't help but grin at the familiar sight, it looks exactly like it did in the show, just here, it's in real life. "Here we are." Bulkhead said. He brought out a device which was beeping like the dot on the screen.

"Sweet! So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?" Miko asked while grinning madly

"I'm scouting energon. You're doing research for your history report." Bulk answered as he scouted the area, Miko gaped at him before crossing her arms in disagreement. I burst out laughing.

Miko looked like she was going to cry almost. "You punked me, Bulk? Not cool." She paused. "How come Kat is here then?" she asked

I stepped over to her and linked my arm around hers. "Unlike you I love history and mythology so this is my dream right now, I just wish I got to go to a museum or more famous ruins." I say, Miko stares at me confused. Before she could say something Bulk' had walked forward to survey the area.

Bulk' started muttering to himself while looking around and at the device. "Hmm. Signal's strong." He said. Bulk' looked around and saw diggers. "An excavation site." He concluded, Miko looked at him in question. "I know construction." He supplied.

I hummed as I looked around the site. "Well it looks like humans hit energon veins, and they don't even know it." Bulkhead nodded in agreement. He suddenly stopped and pointed to a painting on a wall what seemed to be an old temple.

"That's Cybertronian." He breathed, well if he needed too. "Why would ancient greeks paint an energon harvester?" He asked himself. Miko looked at it confused but she took a picture of the painting.

Shrugging my shoulders we just stared at the painting. "Dunno Bulk'"

Miko smiled and looked at the picture on her phone. " You know what that round thing is? You're smarter than you let on." She said.

Stomps could be heard behind; I turned and cursed at the familiar blue decepticon walking up to us. "But even dumber than he looks." He called, teasing Bulkhead.

Bulkhead turned, growling angrily he took a defensive stance. "Breakdown." He hissed.

Breakdown chuckled and stopped where he was. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead replied.

Miko looked up to him then to Breakdown. "You know this lunkhead?" She asked in a rude manner.

"We have a history." Bulkhead answered her. I grabbed Miko's arm and started to drag her away.

Breakdown sneered. "And you have a pet, or two. Does it play catch?" He walked to the side and picked up a column "Catch." He yelled as he threw it.

"Miko, stay down!" Bulkhead yelled, catching the Colum. I ran Miko over to the side and out the way, giving her a 'stay here' look I ran back out.

"Hey!" I yelled at Breakdown. He turned and saw me, sneering he started to walk towards me. "I am not a pet you oversized toaster!" I quickly grabbed my slingshot from my pocket and grabbed a stone from the side of me. Aiming for his optic I fired. Grinning when I heard a smash and an angry growl I ran back towards Bulkhead.

"How dare you!" Breakdown shouted in anger. He held his servo to his sparking optic, I guess I did more damage than I thought. "It seems this fleshy has spunk, let's see what happens when I squish it!" He stared to run towards me only to get shoved to the side by Bulkhead. Stepping back I joined Miko who stared at me in awe and took a picture of me on her phone.

The two 'bots fought for a few moments until Breakdown threw Bulkhead to the side, where he crashed into the painting, effectively destroying it.

"Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown taunted before transforming and driving off. After he was gone Miko and I ran to Bulkhead who was groaning and pushing the rubble off of him.

Bulkhead sighed and got up. "Told you I'm good at breaking things." He complained while looking at the destroyed painting.

Miko grinned and brought out her phone. "I always have your back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture." She cheered while showing us the picture of the painting on her phone.

After getting back to base, Optimus was still not here, probably on a scouting mission along with the others, we waiting for them to return to inform them of our discovery.

I had retreated back to my room to catch a breather of Miko talking at 100 miles per hour. After I essentially destroyed Breakdowns Optic she had started going crazy, bringing out her picture of me and asking tons of questions. It was fun but it got me wondering on the others reactions, no doubt that she will tell them. Jack and Raf were out with their guardians, probably back anytime soon.

After fiddling with my horrid long hair I settled with a long braid down the ask to keep it out of my face. I also cleaned my bow and began to prepare for the trip to the museum what would no doubt happen tonight.

Looking in the small mirror by the side of my bed I couldn't help but look at myself. My small and light freckles were blotched around my cheeks, my face wasn't anything unordinary, and I was just a normal girl before this. Studying my A-levels in Physics, music, Geography and maths, I was close to finishing too, just on my last year. I couldn't help but stare at myself as I thought of the past, all the sleepovers and movie nights with Jay and Sarah, the plays we loved to take part in, then further back with times with my mother and sister. Before her death and my sisters disappearance.

It only made me think, were they my real family? Well of course they were! Just, not by blood it seems. Something caught my eyes and oddly enough it was my eyes, holy primus my eyes! They were blue! Somehow I missed my eyes turning from amber to a warm cobalt blue. Before I could look further the usual sound of the ground bridge could be heard.

Grabbing my slingshot, I soon transformed and activated my holoform of 'Kat'.

Walking into the main room I saw Optimus and Ratchet at the main computer, accompanied by Bulkhead and Cliffjumper off to the side, I guess the others still have to arrive. "Hey Star!" Cliff' called, smiling I joined them where 'Kat' joined Miko on the railing. Miko still seemed to be bursting with excitement, waiting for the others to arrive. Horns beeped as Arcee and 'Bee arrived, the humans with them.

A few words were exchanged before Optimus studied the picture, Raf and Jack joined 'Kat' and Miko on the railing part to watch.

The screen beeped and after looking at it more Optimus turned to us all. "It is indeed an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source." He confirmed

Raf looked up in confusion. "Greek gods knew autobots?" He asked curiously.

"No." Optimus answered Raf. "The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages."

I nodded in agreement. "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside you-" Jack started.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus interrupted but replied.

"See? You were a genius to total that painting!" Miko exclaimed up to Bulkhead. She turned to me and brought her phone out "And Kat was awesome! She totally destroyed Breakdown's eye ball!" She added with lots of excitement, showing everyone her picture of me and one of Breakdown.

"Miko's not wrong." Arcee added in agreement with Miko's first statement.

"Whoa" Raf breathed when he looked at the picture.

"Nice one kid" Cliff complemented." 'Kat' smiles, thankfully with the holoform I can stop it blushing because I would have.

"How can the 'cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee added.

"With high-speed Internet." Raf said, he brought out his laptop and began typing. "If you do an image search for "Greek God" and "golden orb," this pops up." He showed up a picture of the same orb, in the hand of what looks like a Poseidon statue, what I love history. "It's in a museum." He finished.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked Optimus.

His gaze hardened on the picture. "Contact agent Fowler."

Ratchet immediately shooed us away to call Fowler. "You've reached special agent William Fowler.  
I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." His answer tone said.

Ratchet groaned. "I hate talking to machines." I suppressed a giggle.

"That's funny Ratchet because you basically are machines" 'Kat' joked gaining a glare from Ratchet

"Without agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus said, slowly forming a plan it seems. 'Bee almost smiled and readied his guns.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack rambled, looking widely at Optimus. "'Confiscate'? As in steal museum property?" He leaned on the railing, holding his hand to his forehead.

"That sounds Illegal." Raf added timidly. 'Kat' ruffled his har and smiled at his innocence. He soon pushed her off again.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." He said in a powerful voice, one he uses in a serious situation.

Jack stumbled on his words again but let put a small nervous chuckle. "Okay, n-no offense, Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public. A-and they have guards and security cameras."

Miko jumped into Optimus' view. "No problem! We're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret. She added to the idea, grinning excitedly.

'_Well I am Miko, so I'm out of the fold'_ I though with a small smile, yet I inwardly groaned at the fact i would need my Holoform up for the duration of the mission. With the energy drainage a new thing for having it activated all the time, I do seem to get tired pretty quickly if I majorly share my conscious, mostly however, for example, if im straining my mind to work hard in both bi-pedal form and human form. But it is still difficult to get used to.

Bulkhead worriedly looked at Optimus then Miko. "Miko, I'm not sure that's wise."

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." Optimus answered for him. He turned to look back at the picture again before organising the plan with everyone else.

Sighing at how this mission could be avoided I had an idea, I looked for one specific bot and found him in his precious med-bay. Walking in I smiled at his franticness to get it ready in case a bot goes down, not saying anything could happen but it was just in case.. "Hey Ratch!" I called, Ratchet turned and almost huffed that I was calling him.

"What Ka-Starlight? Can you not see I am preparing the med-bay for after the mission." I almost laughed at his name mistake before I grew serious again.

"I know im sorry but I have an idea which can definitely save some awaiting trouble." I ramble. He looks at me in confusion but soon relaxes and becomes intrigues when I start to explain my plan.

Now driving to the museum with everyone else I soon join Optimus as he does a short roll call for the others. 'Kat' was still at base with Raf, Jack and Miko so currently it is taking lots of energy to keep 'her' up along with controlling it through my consciousness.

::Maintain your guard:: I hear Optimus say to the others over the larger comm-link

::I'm also ready Optimus, definitely ready to get my holoform closer this is wearing me out:: I joke over our private comm.

::Yes that will come momentarily, just hang in there:: He replied before focusing back on his position, I almost breakout laughing at either his almost concerned voice or the fact that I just imagined a poster with a toy version of Optimus hanging from a rope saying, 'Hang in there'

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base." He said to the others and Ratchet at base, also basically including me.

" Jack, Miko, Raf and my holoform of 'Kat were stood or sitting on one of those recliner things, don't judge I don't know what they are called, all I know is that they can support tons of wait and can go very high up and move around like a miniature car.

"Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards." Ratchet Informed, 'Kat' and him sg=hared a look before she gave him a thumbs up.

Once we exited the ground-bridge we looked around to find the orb.

"Opa!" Miko exclaimed once we spotted it, Optimus blinked his lights like a 'good to go' signal. Jack raised us up to just under the security camera fir the room, after fiddling around with the right angle she took a picture of the room and placed her phone, with the still picture, on the camera.

I suddenly changed back to my main Starlight vision after I heard a car drive in from behind us. Optimus tilted his mirror to see a familiar (to me) red Aston Martin DB9 pull up.

"Sweet rims." He whistled at Optimus, most probably not seeing me. Just before he arrived I took a spot just behind a wall. "You're real heavy-duty. Just like my friend here." He added. A roaring engine could be hear, Breakdown drove in like a maniac, a large gun rose up and spun around, shooting a missile at Optimus, he transformed and caught it. Dragging him back, Optimus fought against the missile, until it came to a stop, not before it cracked the glass on the window.

Meanwhile with the kids and 'Kat' they had tried to push the harvester onto their getaway vehicle. While the kids were distracted watching the fight with Optimus and knockout I gave a large shove on the harvester, it soon rolled onto the cart thing. However I turned to see Optimus down and Knockout shocking him.

"It's 'cons." Raf breathed, he gulped in fear yet joined me along with Miko and Jack with the harvester.

"They got Optimus." Jack added worriedly. He lowered us down.

"You guys run, ill get this to Starlight, she's waiting round back" I quickly say. Raf nods and jumps off. Jack and Miko almost begin to protect before I start pushing them away. "I'll be fine just go." They nod and run toward the exit. Grinning that my plan is working I raise the cart up again and bring out a disc from my pocket.

"Have fun 'screamer." I joke to myself. Pressing a button it grows and solidifies as an exact replica of the harvester. Once I put it in place I lowered myself down again and start moving towards another window, there I see my alt, it is very odd to say that, just outside the window. Opening it (It was one of those door type ones) I transform and grab it, putting it in my subspace. Smiling at my success I run out to join Optimus. Somehow Knockout had only just finished electrifying Optimus; I guess the show didn't want much in compared to how it was.

Deactivating my holoform I transform back into my alt and drive, very fast might I add, towards Breakdown. He was too late to see me because he had been firing at the other 'bots, he could only swerve a bit before i transformed and ragged him to the side.

However he soon recovered and threw me forwards, it was painful to tell you the truth. I collided into something, or somebot. I didn't realise that I had taken Bulkheads place in setting off the alarm. I also didn't notice the groaning 'çon next to me. Without thinking I stood and looked at Knockout. Smiling I decided to speak up after seeing a scratch I caused.

"Ouch sorry bout that, a paint job as good as yours shouldn't be scratched, blame your friend over there." I joke after I stood. He looked at me in confusion before he noticed Optimus getting up.

He gasped and ran up to hit him again but Optimus backhanded him. However we were distracted by the ever known silent deception the infamous Soundwave, rise from the building and start to fly away, the 'harvester' in tow.

Knockout folded his weapon. "Mm. That would be game." He teased before transforming and driving off. Arcee continued shooting at Breakdown until he too drove away.

Raf and Jack came running around the corner. "The 'cons have the harvester!" Jack yelled.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

Bulkhead jumped forward in worry. "What? I'm going in after her."

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm." Optimus reassured.

"Where's Kat?" Cliff asked. Jack and Raf look at each other questioningly while Optimus sends me a look.

Raf almost looked sick with worry. "She took the harvester to give it to Starlight" He pointed to me. "But something must have happened if the 'cons got it. Everyone started looking pretty scared and worried. Cliff' turned to me in question.

"Don't worry she's safe, she's on the other side of the museum property, I told her to hide after we retrieved the harvester" I answer.

"**But the 'cons got the harvester"** 'Bee buzzed. I laughed and shook my helm.

"They didn't, Kat had a plan, and we will tell you once we get to base." I say, the others nod and transform, ready to be bridged back to base, I drive to the back of the museum to make it look like im collection 'Kat', who is now a holoform in my seat, I drove into the bridge and back to base.

'Kat' got out and I soon transformed and took the harvester out of my subspace. The others gaped and there were a few low cheers. "It was 'my' idea but Starlight and Ratchet helped" My holoform said, grinning widely.

"I assisted Ratchet made a replica pretty quickly and all we had to do was swap" I added.

"So 'screams got a dud? Awesome nice one!" Cliff exclaimed high fiving me, Miko did the same with 'Kat'.

"Well yeah if you mean Soundwave gave knockout and breakdown a fake then they gave the fake to 'Scream then yeah"

"Good thinking you two, it seems now we have a very useful relic at our hands" Optimus congratulated, I smiled, it was like your big brother finally said you did something right.

Cliff' took the harvester off me to put it in the vault but Bulkhead still continued to worry over Miko.

"You may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." Optimus said, trying to calm him.

"You've reached special agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." The voice mail droned.

"Still no answer" Raf informed, Bulkhead groaned and almost broke one of Ratchets tools, until I moved it out of the way.

A few hours later, it was more like morning so I was now VERY tired, thankfully I could dismiss my holoform since the other humans wet home. After hearing footsteps I turned to see an almost smiling (Shocker!) Optimus.

"That was good thinking there Starlight, You have saved us a great relic" He complimented, I waved my servos at him.

"It was nothing Optimus, the 'cons would have got the harvester and in the end it would be destroyed, and seen as how we are low on energon enough as it is with more arriving in the future, I had to do something"

He nodded, we stood for a few moments in silence.

"You know" I started, "I keep thinking what would have happened if I wasn't sent away, if I didn't live a human life, if-"

"Whatever may have happened, it is not in our power to change it, only what we make of it now" Optimus interrupted. I smiled and nodded. After mumbling a small thanks.

I walked away and into my room. Lying down on my berth I let out a small breath. How can I not wonder a 'What if?'

But my new 'What if?' was a bit different. A question 'What will happen now?' laid on my mind as I fell into recharge.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I really enjoyed writing this one. **

**Anyway small profile because of some changes but it is more to make sense of Katherines (Kat's) backstory.**

**Name-Katherine (Kat) May**

**Age-17 (Birthday is September 7****th****)**

**Mother- Emma May (Deceased)**

**Father- Richard May**

**Sibling(s)- Thalia May (Missing)**

**-Jay Davis (Not related-close bond) **

**-Sarah Rose (Not related-close bond) **

**Where she lives- Yorkshire, England (Yep British fun xD)**

**Description-She is in the last year of sixth form, (I don't know in American grades/years that is but its 17-18 kind of) she lives with her dad along with her two best friends/siblings who live in the same apartment block with their families. After a car accident where she died in our world she was sent into the transformers universe (Prime) where she met her biological parents Solus and Megatronus Prime who are two of the original 13 primes. **

**During the war with Unicron and where Megatronus was corrupted she was sent into our universe by Solus and Vector prime where she transformed into a human form until she returned back into the prime verse where she was greeted by Primus and soon met her parents.**

**Katherine is loyal and hardworking yet jokes around like a usual teen. She fits into her new role yet can be as excitable as Miko.**

**I hope this cleared anything up or added. Id love it if you guys would follow, favourite, or review! Reviews keep me going!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Bye!**

**Regarding a review left by Seeker3 (Guest)**

**-So this reviewer brought some things about this chapter to my attention very quickly after it was updated, sadly I must wait until the morning (when I am posting the updated version) because I have no internet.**

**-Their first pointer was about Starlight's/Katherine's voice and how I haven't specified if it sounds different and it would be impossible to get by the 'bots if it wasn't. This completely went over my head I am very sorry, in a nutshell, Kat is British and has a slight British or Yorkshire accent. With writing this now my idea is that Starlight does not have that accent because in her processor she has not lived there type of thing? But my idea is that her voice is more metallic (if you can say that) like the other bots and does not have a British accent, along with a lower pitch.**

**-Second point is about my mistake with Knockouts alt, I stupidly put a different alt rather to the red Aston Martin, I am so embarrassed about it that I am not even saying what I put if there are new readers. Basically I wasn't sure so I looked it up and the transformers wiki (which i maybe will not trust again) said a different alt. I AM SO SORRY, I must have made you cringe so bad, forgive me. **

**-Third and last point, they mentioned that I may have mixed Soundwave up with Starscream. I added Soundwaves name but it was originally 'the ever silent deception rose up and flew away' that was going for Soundwave without a name and the reason it was 'screamer got a dud' is because later in the episode (without my changes) the harvester is delivered to Starscream and all that Jazz. So I was (In terms I guess I didn't clear it enough) I did put correctly Soundwave was flying away with the harvester, yet again I am sorry I have made it more obvious now. **

**-they also mentioned about grammar.**

**-SO, in a nut shell I am verrrrry sorry for my mistakes and thank you to Seeker3 (Guest) for the review, I did not take offense at all! It made me cringe a bit at my mistakes and a little upset that I messed it up so much xD but it is reviews like this what keep the story going at its best quality.**

**Thank you all for reading**

**Bye!**


	18. Must Read! Very Important!

Hello all!

well maybe not many, i didn't get a lot of response on my last chapter and it has been up for a while and it made me think on the idea i have had for a while now, so currently, this story is stopping. WAIT! don't leave, please don't be upset you will find out what happens!

i have thought about revising and editing and improving this story for a while and at first i was going to do a chapter at a time and just replace it, but it was unfair on later readers who were already past that and it was much more time consuming. so my idea is that (thanks to my mum being so kind to become my bata) i will be improving the chapters. i read my own story and re-read reviews and many things stuck out what i want to improve, i also need to get my head in the game for future updates.

SO! the plan is that i will be COMPLETELY editing the chapters and when a sufficient amount have been completed i will update you all on it and also be making a revised version of this story, so eventually this will get taken down, but only once i have severely surpassed it. And that will take a while.

So i ask you guys, i really ask that if you want to see this improved, please go back and read then review and TELL me! it will add so much to the effort and also, give me suggestions! if you want something to happen, let me know in a PM or review.

I would love to see who will eventually continue on and follow the progress of Destiny Awaits.

I recommend you either follow my profile (to see when i upload the improved version) or be ready to see when i add an update to this one to tell you all about the edited version.

i am so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter but they will come!

i feel i needed to improve it all because i was much younger when i started this with very low writing experience, as well as my love for writing. My skill has improved and i want to improve this.

SO i request from the depth of my heart that you bear with me and you will soon see improved version.

Once i have done enough chapters i will start to upload them, either once a week or once every two, it depends on how busy i am because i am now starting Year 11 and starting my last year of my GCSE's

Till next time guys and please let me know your reaction to this, any improvements or suggestions. just tell me, i wont bite!


	19. IMPORTANT NOTE YES IM NOT DEAD

HELLO THERE

Well, I am alive now

After over a year of not being on this site wowza

But fear not...i did make little progress

Basically I've posted the fiorst chapter of the rewrite on a new story (so just find it in my profile)

I really want to get another to you

Ya see I've been really down and with HUGEEEE exams coming up I've fallen back into writing

It's cheering me up!

so

All those who enjoyed this go check out the first rewrittwen chapter

and go check out Cybertrons Legacy who proof read it


End file.
